Un amor de tres
by Hime hinata-Uchihas
Summary: Naruto engaño a Hinata con Sakura, Itachi la consola una noche. Una noche en donde se enamora de ella. Sasuke se deja llevar por sus sentimientos y se enamora tambien de ella. Pesimo summary jeje Itahinasasu
1. Chapter 1

El comienzo.  
Hinata se acababa de mudar a la zona mas elegante de la ciudad de Konoha, su padre, como siempre, no quiso que viviera en un apartamento en las afueras de la ciudad, aunque el fue el que no la quiso en su casa. Hanabi se fue al extranjero a estudiar, por obligación de su padre, y Neji vivía solo en un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad. Ella desde que murió su madre fue muy tímida y reservada, pero con el paso de los años fue cambiando, aunque ya no tartamudeaba, ya podía hablar directamente pero aun se sonrojaba. A sus doce años ella descubrió una caja que contenía letras de canciones que ella escribió cuando tenia 8 años, empezó a cantarlas y componerlas. A los 14 ya tenia su propia banda neon (no encontré otro nombre hehehe). A los 15 le empezó a gustar el rock y decidieron cambiar su nombre por The sweetdark´s ya que ella había cambiado su forma de vestir, pero no su forma de ser.  
Ella era novia de naruto, hace un año que estaban juntos.

(Bueno basta de historias! Jejej al grano)

- Zzzzz…..  
- Ringgg.- tono de despertador.  
- aahh…….- apagándolo y estirándose.- comenzamos con el dia….  
Hinata se levanto, se ducho y se puso su uniforma; una camisa blanca, una falda negra 15 cm arriba de la rodilla, unos zapatos negros y su chaqueta negra; se demoro tanto en peinarse que ya eran las 6:30 y el camino hasta su escuela era 15 minutos desde su casa. Apurada, tomo su mochila, bajo rápido, tomo su cajita de jugo de naranjas y su tostada en las manos.  
-adiós…- susurro.- "nose a quien le digo adios pero por costumbre…"- y salio de su casa.  
Como siempre, Naruto la estaba esperando afuera de su casa con Sasuke, ya que el era su vecino de afrente, y así partieron los tres a la escuela.  
-me duele el estomago…..-dijo naruto.  
-cállate dobe, a nadie le interesan tus dolores.- dijo Sasuke.  
-a Hina-chan si.- dijo naruto tomando la cintura de esta.- ¿ cierto?  
-mmm…- ella estaba comiendo su desayuno.- seeh.- dijo ella cuando termino de tragar su tostada.  
- ToT hina-chan  
-…….." baka, no entiende que a nadie ni siquiera a Hinata le importa sus dolores…" tsk…

Ya los tres llegaron a la escuela. Hinata entro al salón y se sentó junto a la ventana, Naruto se sento junto a ella, atrás se sentaban Sasuke y Sakura.

-Konichiwa hana-chan.-saludo Sakura.  
-Konichiwa Sakura-chan.  
-Hola Sasuke….-le saludo Ino con un beso en la mejilla.  
-Aléjate de el Ino cerda!  
-Cállate tu frentona!  
-cerda  
-frentona!  
Y así sucesivamente.

-"cuando dejaran de pelear por Uchiha-kun…"  
-"sakura…..ToT…."  
Hinata se puso a escribir una canción, Sasuke se puso sus audífonos y Naruto se puso a mirar…….bueno su espacio…….  
Habian pasado 20 minutos y no llegaba su profesor, Hatake Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto empezaron a conversar muy bajo para que nadie los escuche.

-Entonces iras hoy a mi casa?.-pregunto Sakura.  
-Nose…..y si tu vienes a mi apartamento?.-pregunto naruto.  
-ag que perezoso que eres.  
-Bueno yo iré a la tuya…..-susurro.-todo por pasar una tarde increíble.- le dijo mientras tocaba su pierna por debajo de la mesa.  
-naruto….-se rio sakura.

- If you're 555 then I'm 666…….-cantaba bajo Sasuke, la mano de naruto no paso inadvertida por el.- "estos dos…….podre Hinata, Naruto la ha estado engañando por medio año con Sakura…..bueno, después ella necesitara un hombro en donde llorar; espera espera…..que estoy pensando?! No, es Hinata la novia de mi mejor amigos, pero el la engaña……..aagg me siento perturbado….."

En eso llego el profesor Kakashi y todos se sentaron en su asientos y la clase comenzó.  
-RING.-timbre para el receso.  
-que bien, la clase estaba aburrida.-dijo Ino.  
-Esta vez tienes razón ino cerda, hasta Shikamaru se durmió.-dijo Sakura observando a un Shikamaru dormido sobre su mesa.  
Afuera en el patio…..  
-haa…..que lugar mas refrescante.-dijo un rubio apoyado en un árbol.  
-seria mejor si te callaras dobe  
-mejor nos haces un favor y te callas tu, baka!  
-Sasuke-kun, Naruto dejen de pelear.  
-Sakura-chan, dejalos.  
-pero hina-chan, se pueden golpear.  
-bueno, que hagan lo que quieran.  
-Bueno….

Después de todas las clases del día, los cuatro se encontraban de regreso a sus casa, con Ino igual.

-oye cerda, porque vienes, si tu no vives por aquí?  
-cállate frentona, vengo por cuenta propia, y tu igual no vives por aquí.  
-yo vengo a acompañar a sasuke-kun.-dijo Sakura tomándole del brazo.  
-hmp.- sasuke la solto bruscamente.  
-Sakura-chan!!!  
Todos volcaron a ver quien llamaba a la pelirosa.  
-"diablos….es Lee".-penso sakura cansada.-bueno yo me voy, adiós sasuke-kun, Hina-chan, Naruto, Ino cerda, nos vemos!!.-dijo y comenzó a correr hacia cualquier lado.  
-Frente de marquesina espera!.-grito Ino y corrió hacia ella.  
-Sakura-chan!.-paso gritando Lee y tumbo a Sasuke al suelo.  
-Idiota….-murmuro levantándose.  
-Ya llegamos Naruto-kun….-dijo suavemente Hinata.-adios Sasuke-kun.  
-adiós.-dijo secamente sasuke y se dirigió a su casa.  
-Bueno, adiós Hina-chan.-dijo naruto plantándole un beso en los labios.  
-Adiós naruto-kun.-dijo la pelinegra y entro a su habitación.

En otro lugar.

-Porque tengo que vivir junto al apartamento de la pelo de chicle de sakura!.-decía una pelirroja histérica.-Aparte que no me agrada en lo mas mínimo!  
-Deberías calmarte un poco, hermana.-dijo otra pelirroja.  
-Tayuya, no me ayudas….  
-Que tal si le hacemos una pequeña broma?  
-Como que?!  
-Pues…..-dijo con media sonrisa señalándole a la ventana.  
Karin se asomo y miro que Naruto estaba entrando al departamento de Sakura.  
-Pero como entraremos nosotras sin que nadie nos vea?  
-tengo una copia.-dijo suavemente mostrándole la llave.  
-de donde la sacaste?.-pregunto Karin tomándola.  
-Tengo mis contactos.-dijo levantándose de su sillón.  
-bueno….manos a la obra.-dijo Karin.  
Mientras que ella hablaban, en el apartamento de Sakura.  
-Sakura, ya vine!.-grito Naruto.  
-Aquí estoy, Naruto.-dijo Sakura melosamente.  
Naruto entro a la habitación de Sakura y le encanto lo que vio, Sakura estaba allí, tendida en la cama, con ropa interior de encaje color rosa, con el pelo suelto y con un listón rojo.  
-Sakura, te ves preciosa….-murmuro Naruto y se quito la camisa y se recostó encima de la pelirosa.  
-Naruto….-suspiro esta al sentir que el rubio empezó a lamer su cuello.  
-no tropieces con nada.-susurro Karin al entrar al departamento de Sakura.  
-Los ruidos vienen de esa habitación.-dijo Tayuya.  
-Bien, empecemos directora.-dijo Karin.  
Ambas se acercaron y empezaron a grabar todo lo que sucedía en esa habitación.  
Antes de que Sakura y Naruto terminen lo que hacían, Karin y Tayuya salieron del departamento y fueron al suyo y lo subieron a Internet.  
-Bueno, del resto se encargara la gente.-dijo Karin con orgullo.  
-Bueno.  
Mientras que en otro lugar lejos de alli.  
-aahh…..Naruto…aahh…-sonaba la computadora.  
-Naruto dobe, estas en graves problemas amigo.-dijo fríamente Sasuke terminando de ver el video.  
-Será que Hinata lo abra visto?.-pregunto Itachi.  
-Este video fue enviado en un correo masivo a todas las personas del colegio, yo creo.-dijo Sasuke.  
-Bueno.-dijo Itachi, en eso sonó su celular.- Moshi moshi…..ha…..si….¿ahora?.....a ok…….ya voi…..Sayonara.  
-Que paso?.  
-Tengo que ir a recoger unos papeles para Nuestro padre.  
-adiós.  
-hmp…."emo de pacotilla...."  
Mientras en la casa de alado….  
Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no….no podía ser ese su Naruto…..  
Ella había recibido un mensaje con un video de Sakura y Naruto teniendo relaciones intimas. Ella sintió un vació en su corazón…….Naruto la había engañado…….y con Sakura de paso!, ella que era la mas…..zorra de su escuela……pero era su amiga….ERA porque no le volvería a hablar después de eso. Y Naruto, pues terminaría con el…..  
-No……naruto……-sollozaba, no le importaba nada, ella lloraba todo, lo había dado todo por el, solo para que la engañe…….se sentía destruida.  
Itachi entro a la casa, estaba toda en silencio, subió al segundo piso y se dirigió a la oficina, recogió los papeles que tenia que recoger y se estaba yendo, cuando escucho unos ruidos provenientes de la habitación de Hinata (el ya conocía la casa). Se aproximo alli y la vio, tirada en el suelo, llorando, con una navaja en una mano y su otra mano sangrando, justo en la vena, corrió hacia ella y la abrazo con fuerza.  
-Hinata…..estas bien?.-le pregunto Itachi tomando la navaja de las manos de Hinata.  
-No……mi vida es una desgracia….-sollozaba.- Mi madre murió cuando tenia 5 años, mi padre me odia…..y mi novio…..me engaño…..  
-……-Itachi no sabia que decir, se quedo sin palabras, solo pudo abrazarla con mas fuerza y no lastimar su muñeca cortada.  
-Itachi…..-dijo suavemente Hinata, se levanto un poco y lo abrazo con mas fuerza.

Continuara…..


	2. Conociendo a Akatsuki

-……-Itachi no sabia que decir, se quedo sin palabras, solo pudo abrazarla con mas fuerza y no lastimar su muñeca cortada.  
-Itachi…..-dijo suavemente Hinata, se levanto un poco y lo abrazo con mas fuerza.  
Conociendo a Akatsuki.  
-" Aun nose porque le dije que viniera….!.-pensaba la ojiblanca mirándose al espejo, peinándose.- "aunque…..si, es verdad que quisiera aprender a tocar pero……que me lleve a la casa de uno de sus amigos!.....es increíble….."……..Aunque ya no pienso en nada de lo que paso….-decía tirandose en su cama, observando el techo.- Debería redecorar mi habitación, sacar todas mis fotos con Naruto…….maldito imbecil……..Itachi-kun…..

Flash back  
Hinata se encontraba recostada en el pecho de Itachi, el se había quedado para ayudarla a vendarse el brazo y consolarla por lo del engaño de Naruto.  
-Hinata….  
-S-si…?.-susurro levantando su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.  
-quieres que te toce una canción?...."porque dije eso?!......mierda, que me paso?!...esque verla llorar…..yo…..me …..dio pena! Si eso……pero es tan linda…..ya cállate"  
-etto……-se sonrojo por lo dicho.-s…s-si..  
-Esta bien…..me prestas esa guitarra que esta halli?.-pregunto.  
Hinata se la paso e Itachi empezó a tocar una melodía suave.  
Bury all your secrets in my skin  
Come away with innocence, and leave me with my sins  
The air around me still feels like a cage  
And love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again...

So if you love me, let me go. And run away before I know.  
My heart is just too dark to care. I can't destroy what isn't there.  
Deliver me into my Fate - If I'm alone I cannot hate  
I don't deserve to have you...  
My smile was taken long ago / If I can change I hope I never know

I still press your letters to my lips  
And cherish them in parts of me that savor every kiss  
I couldn't face a life without your light  
But all of that was ripped apart... when you refused to fight

So save your breath, I will not hear. I think I made it very clear.  
You couldn't hate enough to love. Is that supposed to be enough?  
I only wish you weren't my friend. Then I could hurt you in the end.  
I never claimed to be a Saint...  
My own was banished long ago / It took the Death of Hope to let you go

So Break Yourself Against My Stones  
And Spit Your Pity In My Soul  
You Never Needed Any Help  
You Sold Me Out To Save Yourself  
And I Won't Listen To Your Shame  
You Ran Away - You're All The Same  
Angels Lie To Keep Control...  
My Love Was Punished Long Ago  
If You Still Care, Don't Ever Let Me Know  
If you still care, don't ever let me know...

-Que bella canción….aunque un poco tétrica…-le dijo Hinata.  
-see….  
-Tienes una banda, no?.-pregunto ella curiosa.  
-see…… como sabes?  
-Sasuke-kun siempre dice que cantan horrible…-dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
-Ese pendejo….-susurro Itachi.- quisieras oírnos algún día?  
-Claro.-dijo emocionada ella, se había olvidado de todo.  
-Entonces el sábado.-dijo el poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a ella.-paso por ti en la tarde.  
-esta bien.-dijo Hinata.  
-Perfecto.-dijo el.- me voy, adiós Hinata-chan.-diciendo esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio de la casa.  
-Adiós…..Itachi-kun.-dijo Tocándose su mejilla.  
Ese día ella soñó con aquel apuesto chico, que le volvía a cantar aquella canción tan tétrica y………hermosa.  
Fin Flash Back

-Y esta semana también ha sido muy dura.-pensó buscando unos pantalones en su armario.

Flash back  
Hinata se había repuesto de lo que vio anoche, ya no le dolía tanto que Naruto la haga engañado, después de la visita del Uchiha se sentía feliz y al recordar lo que paso anoche sonreia, avergonzada, de que le cantara una canción a ella.  
Al entrar al salón, sintió que todas las miradas se posaban en ella; ya lo había sentido al entrar a la escuela, pero esa vez sintio que la comían con la mirada. Se dirigió a su asiento y se sentó, no estaba Naruto (por suerte) pero atrás estaba Sasuke, Sakura tampoco habia llegado.  
-Hinata.-la llamo Sasuke.  
-si, sasuke-kun?.-dijo ella volcándose a el.  
-No te afecta nada de lo que paso en Internet no?.-pregunto directamente sin rodeos (que sensible xD).  
-No, ya no siento tanto dolor….-dijo ella mirando al suelo.  
-pero esto no afectara a la banda no? Mira que es un buen baterista el dobe.  
-que interesado que eres….-dijo ella mirándolo seria.  
-ya sabes que bromeo.-dijo el dedicándole una sonrisa que era solo para ella.  
-Bueno, a mi no me afectara, pero que la zorra de sakura ya no quiero que vea nuestros ensayos.-dijo ella un poco nerviosa.  
-No te preocupes, toda la banda te apoya.-le dijo mirando a la puerta donde estaban Kiba, Sai, Shino y su fiel amiga Tenten.  
-Gracias.-le dijo sonriéndoles a todos.  
-mierda.-dijo sasuke cuando entro Sakura al aula.  
-Hablamos mas tarde le dijo Hinata volviendo a su asiento.  
-Hinata-chan.-le hablo Sakura, pero la ojiblanca no respondía.-Hina-chan….yo…-se acerco un poco y se fijo que tenia sus audífonos puestos a todo volumen.  
-Hina-chan.-dijo Naruto alterado sentándose alado de ella.-Hinata-chan.-le decía el pero ella no los escuchaba.  
-Déjenla.-les dijo seriamente Sasuke.-ya hicieron suficiente.  
-Cállate baka.-le grito Naruto.  
-Joder naruto, mañana yo me sentare junto a Hinata.-le dijo Sasuke.  
-pero….-quiso decir algo Sakura.  
-pero nada.-dijo Sasuke.  
Hinata todo el día estuvo con Tenten, trato de evitar a Naruto toda la semana, colgaba sus llamadas y no le hablaba.  
Fin Flash Back

-amarrado o suelto, amarrado o suelto, amarrado o suelto…..-repetía ella mirándose al espejo, no se decidía que peinado le iba con la ropa que vestía, una camisa roja con mariposas rojas en la parte de abajo, un pantalón entubado negro, unas vans rojas y una manilla a cuadros roja con negro.-amarrado o suelto……aahh! Media cola ya!.-dijo y se hizo media cola y se dejo su cerquillo y dos mechones a los lados (como de niña pero el pelo largo) se asomo a la ventana y vio que estaba nublado.-mejor me pongo una chaqueta.  
-tiutiutiutiutiu.-sonido pele de celular xD  
-Moshi moshi.....  
-Moshi moshi Hinata, ya estoy yendo a tu casa.-dijo Itachi por el audicular.  
-esta bien.-dijo esta y corto la llamada.  
Se delineo de color negro, los ojos; tomo su abrigo que estaba en su cama y se lo coloco, era largo hasta las rodillas de color negro. Cuando bajo abajo y estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta tocaron el timbre.  
-Ya estoy lista.-le dijo ella abriendo la puerta.  
-te ves hermosa.-le dijo el tomándola de la cintura y juntando sus labios en la mejilla blanca de Hinata.  
-Gr-gracias.-dijo ella sonrojándose.  
-vamos.-le dijo el y ambos salieron de la casa de Hinata, subieron al auto de Itachi y se fueron.  
-Pendejo.-dijo un ojinegro mirando todo por la ventana.

Y en el auto de Itachi……  
Ambos iban callados hasta que Itachi puso uno de sus CD´S.  
-es sweet dreams?.-pregunto Hinata.  
-si, me gusta el solo de guitarra.-dijo el.  
-si..a mí igual.-le dijo ella.  
En todo el camino estuvieron hablando de grupos de bandas y de solos de guitarras, hasta que pararon en una casa grande, muy grande.  
-Llegamos.-le dijo Itachi estacionando el auto.  
-"que casa tan grande".-pensó Hinata bajando del auto.  
-Mis amigos pueden ser algo……raros…..ok?  
-ok.-le dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa.  
El saco unas llaves y abrió la puerta, al entrar vieron un jardín que se extendía hasta llegar hacia otra puerta; que ya estaba abierta; y entraron a la sala de estar, con asientos de cuero, mesas de vidrios, pinturas de paisajes y una tele gigante de plasma. Itachi la tomo de la mano y siguieron caminando, llegaron hasta una puerta de color rojo y entraron, vieron una gran piscina y varias sillas para tomar el sol, una parrilla y una heladera, todo eso bajo un techo de espejos que se deslizaba para abrirlo y tomar el sol (ya saben de esas piscinas bajo techo). Siguieron y llegaron a otra puerta de color azul, la abrieron y vieron otra sala, esta un poco mas pequeña, todas las paredes eran de color negro y el suelo igual, tenia asientos de cuero blanco y una mesa blanca, una tele un poco mas grande que la de la sala anterior. Al frente habían varios pasillos, pero ellos tomaron uno que seguía recto y llegaron a otra sala, allí había instrumentos, varias guitarras, baterías, bajos, de todos. Hinata se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que seguía siendo todo de color negro y habían mas asientos pero de color rojos.  
-Por fin llegas Itachi.-le dijo un pelirrojo que estaba sentado afinando una guitarra.-y veo que no vienes solo.  
-hmp.-no dijo nada y se dirigió con Hinata a un asiento para que los conozca a todos.- ella es Hinata Hyuuga.  
-Ko-Konichiwa.-saludo timidamente.  
-Konichiwa Hinata-chan.-saludo un rubio de cabellos largos y ojos color cielo.-soy Deidara.  
-Hola, yo soy Sasori.-le dijo el mismo pelirojo de la guitarra.  
-Hola, yo soy Konan.-saludo una chica de cabellos azules con una flor blanca.  
-Hola, preciosa, me llamo Hidan.-dijo un chico bastante musculoso, de cabellera blanca y con el torso desnudo.  
-Yo soy Madara, Hola Hina-chan.-saludo un chico que parecía ser pariente de Itachi porq se parecían, sino que este tenia el pelo color café, sus ojos de un negro como Itachi, un mechón de cabello le cubría un ojo.-pero me dicen Tobi.  
-Y yo soy el dueño de esta gran casa.-dijo un pelinaranja con demasiados pircing en las orejas y en su nariz y boca.-me llamo Pain.  
-Mucho gusto.-dijo ella sorprendida por los amigos de Itachi.  
-oe, donde se metió el pez de Kisame?.-pregunto Hidan.  
-Hace como un mes que se fue de viaje, Hidan.-le dijo educadamente Konan.  
-Kisame-san se fue a Las vegas.-dijo Tobi alegremente.  
-que pendejo.-dijeron al insomnio Hidan y Deidara.  
-Bueno vamos a ensayar o me largo?.-pregunto Itachi.  
-Para eso trajiste a esta preciosidad.-pregunto Hidan tomando a Hinata de la mejilla, ella se sonrojo.  
-hmp.-no dijo nada, pero aparto a Hinata tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola mas a el.  
-Itachi tiene novia!.-grito emocionado Tobi.  
-Y es una bella obra de arte.-dijo Deidara examinándola.  
-mierda, comencemos y acabemos con esto.-dijo Pain colocándose en el micrófono.  
Todos se colocaron en sus puestos, Pain el vocalista, Itachi en la guitarra, Deidara en la otra batería, Hidan de baterista principal, Tobi de baterista secundario (eran dos) manejaba un tambor de bateria pequeño ya que era descoordinado pero bueno para los redobles, Konan como DJ y Sasori hacia todo lo demas, mejoraba las voces, abecés jugaba con las luces o cantaba con Pain.  
La guitarra de Itachi empezó a sonar y después la batería y todo lo demás.  
Pain:  
I did my time, and I want out!  
So abusive faith!  
It doesn't cut, this soul is not so vibrant.  
The reckoning, the sickening.  
Back at your subversion.  
Pseudo-sacred sick before dawn.  
Go to your deserts, go dig your graves!  
Then fill your mouth with all the money you will save.  
Sinking in, getting smaller again.  
I'm done! It has begun, I'm not the only one!  
Itachi:  
And the rain will kill us all.  
Throw ourselves against the wall.  
But no-one else can see.  
The preservation of the martyr in me.  
Pain e Itachi:  
Psychosocial, Psychosocial, Psychosocial.  
Psychosocial, Psychosocial, Psychosocial.  
Pain:  
There are cracks in the road we lay.  
But we're the devil filth, the secret death gone mad.  
This is nothing new, but would we kill it all?  
The hate was all we had!  
Who needs another mess, we could start over.  
Just look me in the eyes and say I'm wrong!  
Now there's only emptiness, burn elicit self threat.  
I think we're done, I'm not the only one!  
Itachi:  
And the rain will kill us all.  
Throw ourselves against the wall.  
But no-one else can see.  
The preservation of the martyr in me.  
Pain e Itachi:  
Psychosocial, Psychosocial, Psychosocial.  
Psychosocial, Psychosocial, Psychosocial.  
Solo de Bateria de Hidan y Tobi.  
Pain:  
Fate! Cannot catch this lie, (Psychosocial)  
I've tried to tell you thrice! (Psychosocial)  
Your hurtful lies are giving out. (Psychosocial)  
Can't stop the killing, I can't help it. (Psychosocial)  
If it's something secret. (Psychosocial)  
Is this what you want? (Psychosocial)  
I'm not the only one!  
Itachi, Deidara y Pain:  
And the rain will kill us all.  
Throw ourselves against the wall.  
But no-one else can see.  
The preservation of the martyr in me.

Hinata quedo sorprendida, nunca creyó que la banda de Itachi fuera tan……Buena!. Le encanto, la vos de Pain y la de Itachi, el solo de Batería de Tobi y Hidan. Aunque fue muy ABEI metal, le gusto y quería escuchar mas.  
Escucho dos canciones mas y ellos terminaron de ensayar y se sentaron a descansar.  
-Y Hinata, te degustaron las canciones?.-pregunto Itachi en el auto de camino a casa.  
-sii, son fascinantes.-le dijo Hinata emocionada.  
-Puedes venir a cada ensayo si quieres.-le sugirió mirandola de reojo.  
-de veras?.-pregunto mirándolo, el asintió.-me encantaría Itachi-kun.  
Ambos llegaron al barrio en donde Vivian y se encontraban en la puerta de la casa de Hinata.  
-Bueno, hablamos mañana Itachi-kun.-dijo Hinata.  
-Esta bien, adiós Hinata.-le dijo serenamente y le dio un beso en la frente.  
-A-adios Itachi-kun.-dijo esta sonrojada.

Continuara……..


	3. La presentacion

-Esta bien, adiós Hinata.-le dijo serenamente y le dio un beso en la frente.  
-A-adiós Itachi-kun.-dijo esta sonrojada.  
El trago afecta.  
-oe Hinata.-llamo Kiba a la pelinegra.-estas ahí?.-pero ella no contestaba.  
-…."que lindas canciones, como Pain-san puede hacer esa voz tan ronca…. Y espeluznante….e Itachi toca muy bien la guitarra" pensaba Hinata escuchando uno de los CD´S de la banda de Itachi.-Alguno me hablo?.-pregunto inocentemente sacándose los audífonos.  
-siii te he estado gritando todo el tiempo!.-dijo Kiba.  
-Ha….etto….jeje  
-Tienes que cambiarte, y prepararte, Hinata.-dijo Shino.  
-Ok.-dijo Hinata y subió a su habitación.  
Habian pasado a recogerla, pero se quedaron hablando hasta que Hinata se desconecto del mundo con sus audífonos. Tenían que tocar para un café, la inaguraciuon del restaurante del papa de Chouji.  
-oe, y que vamos a tocar?.-pregunto Kiba.  
-lo que Hinata quiera.-contesto frio Sasuke.  
En la habitación de Hinata…..  
-"no quiero hacer el ridículo allí arriba…..además, va a ir Itachi-kun con sus amigos… que vergüenza".-pensaba una sonrojada Hinata.  
Tomo una blusa color negro que era 5 centímetros debajo de la cintura (ósea, una blusa larga) que era ajustada en la parte de los pechos y que caía lisa, era de tiros blancos; se coloco un pantalón entubado blanco, unas bailarinas negras, se coloco una gargantilla de una mariposa negra, se dejo el pelo suelto, tomo su abrigo y su abrigo negro y bajo abajo.  
-Ya estoy lista!.-dijo Felizmente.  
-Bien, entonces vamos que llegamos retrasados!.-dijo Shino.  
Todos, Shino, Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba y Sai subieron a la camioneta de Kiba y se fueron al restaurante de Chouji.  
-Oigan, y Naruto?.-pregunto Kiba.  
-No lo sabias?.-dijo shino.  
-No, que paso?.  
-Se salio de la banda.-dijo Hinata.  
-Como?.-pregunto histérico Kiba.

Flash back.  
Hinata se encontraba de ida a su casa con Sasuke de acompañante. Sonó un celular y ambos se fijaron en el de dlos dos, era el de Hinata, un mensaje de Naruto.  
" Hinata, se que ya no quieres nada conmigo, pero también estuvo mal lo que hice y solo quería decirte que no te molestare mas. Sai es mejor baterista que yo, el me reemplazara ya que yo em retiro de la banda, ok?  
Con amor: Naruto. "

-que paso?.-pregunto Sasuke serio.  
-Naruto se salio de la banda.-dijo Hinata bostezando despacio.-dijo que Sai-kun lo reemplazaría.  
-pero tocamos en dos días en un restaurante.-dijo Sasuke.  
-Sai-kun ya se sabe algunas notas, solo le falta práctica.  
-Pero mucha practica.-dijo Sasuke riendo.  
-si.-dijo Hinata dedicándole una sonrisa.  
Fin Flash Back.

-Sai-kun practico mucho.-dijo Hinata.  
-Si, hasta me sale mejor que Naruto-kun.-dijo Sai.  
-Pero y ahora quien va a hacer de bajista?.-pregunto Kiba.  
-es cierto, no lo habíamos pensado.-dijo Sasuke.  
-Ya lo tengo cubierto.-dijo Hinata leyendo un libro.  
-y no nos dirás cierto?.-dijo Shino.  
-No.  
Al llegar al restaurante, vieron que había mucha gente por entrar, estaba totalmente lleno. Kiba parqueo su auto y todos se bajaron.  
-Disculpen, pero quienes son ustedes?.-pregunto el guardia de seguridad del local.  
-Somos The sweetdark´s.-dijo Kiba.-nos contrataron para tocar hoy aquí.  
-No, lo siento, no recuerdo haber oído que se presentarían.-dijo negándoles la entrada el tipo mas alto que dos metros.  
-Somos amigos de Chouji.-dijo Shino.  
-Si, son mis amigos.-dijo Chouji apareciendo detrás del guardia, con su tipica bolsita de papas.-pueden pasar.  
-Gracias.-dijo Shino.  
El guardia los dejo pasar de mala gana.  
El restaurante por dentro era enorme, tenia varias mesas ocupadas por los clientes, las meseras andaban en patines para dar los pedidos, había un pasillo largo que recorrieron para llegar a una habitaron donde ellos deseguro tendrían que cambiarse.  
-Bueno, chicos les traeré al bajista que reemplazara por hoy a Sai-kun.-dijo Hinata saliendo por la puerta del camerino.  
Siguió el largo pasillo llegando a donde estaban todos los clientes en sus mesas. Observo cada mesa que estaba cerca, pero como era muy grande el lugar, tuvo que empezar a caminar para seguir mirando a las personas pero se tropezó con alguien.  
-Fijate por donde….-estaba a punto de decir Itachi hasta que se fijo quien era con la que había tropezado.-Hinata-chan…..lo siento.  
-No fue tu culpa Itachi-kun, no me fije por donde iba.-dijo Hinata.  
-Ven, te llevare a donde están los demás.-dijo el Uchiha tomándola del brazo y guiándola hacia una de las mesas de adelante.  
Allí estaban los demas Akatsuki´s sentados bebiendo vodka.  
-Hinata-chan, Ohayo!.-saludaron todos.  
-Ohayo a todos.-devolvió el saludo ella.  
-Ya es hora de que toquen, Hina-chan?.-pregunto Hidan.  
-No, pero vamos a practicar un poco, y quiero que practiquemos contigo.-pregunto un poco sonrojada.  
-ho….claro!.-dijo Hidan dirigiéndose donde ella e Itachi.-vamos.-dijo posando uno de sus brazos alrededor del hombro de Hinata.-vienes Itachi?.  
-Si.-dijo entre dientes Itachi. (celoso xD).  
-va-vamos.-dijo Hinata un poco confundida.  
Los tres chicos se dirigieron a la habitación por donde había salido Hinata.  
-Chicos el es el bajista.-dijo en un susurro.  
-Ohayo.-saludo Hidan.  
-Hidan de bajista?.-pregunto Sasuke burlón.  
-Si.-dijo el peliblanco sintiéndose insultado.  
-Y tu que haces aquí?.-le pregunto Sasuke a Itachi.  
-Vine a acompañar a Hinata-chan.-dijo Itachi sonriendo con superioridad.  
-hmp.  
Paso media hora y ellos seguían practicando…..  
-Oigan, ya van a salir.-dijo Chouji con Shikamaru a su lado.  
Todos salieron afuera con sus instrumentos, los guardias tuvieron que subir la batería y se tardaron como 10 minutos y otros 15 en acomodar todo.  
-Hinata, primero cual vamos a cantar?.-pregunto Sasuke.  
-La que cantamos los dos.-le dijo ella ruborizada.  
-ya te dije que no soy un buen cantante.-le dijo serio.  
-Sasuke.  
-bueno, bueno ya vamos.-dijo este resignado.  
-Denle por favor un aplauso a la banda The aweetdark´s.-dijo Chouji cuando ya todos estaban parados en el escenario listos.  
La música empezó a tocar y sasuke empezó a cantar, tocando su guitarra.

Calm your nerves now  
And don't worry, (just breathe)  
Are you sure now?  
Don't bother packing  
Let's just leave  
(All of them said)  
They wanted change  
I hope that (you) remain the same  
To show that this is not a game  
Let's end this tragedy today  
Hinata:  
Now take my hand and we will run away  
Down to this place that I know  
How did this night become the enemy?  
It's over, it's over, it's over  
Sasuke:  
Lay down with me  
And let me hold you  
(Baby, just breathe)  
This is ending  
We will get through eventually

(All of them said)  
They wanted change  
I hope that(you) remain the same  
To show that this is not a game  
We'll end this tragedy today  
Hinata:  
Now take my hand and we will run away  
Down to this place that I know  
How did this night become the enemy?  
It's over, it's over, it's over (x2)  
Hinata y Sasuke:  
Take my hand and we will run away  
Down to this place that I know  
How did this night become the enemy?  
It's over, it's over, it's over  
Hinata y Sasuke:  
Now take my hand and we will run away  
Down to this place that I know  
How did this night become the enemy?  
It's over, it's over, it's over  
Hinata y Sasuke agarrados de la mano:  
Take my hand and we will run away  
Down to this place that I know  
How did this night become the enemy?  
It's over, it's over, it's over now

Aplausos, todos en el restaurante aplaudieron. Tocaron dos canciones mas y bajaron del escenario.  
-nos van a pagar por esto?.-pregunto Hidan.  
-No seas interesado!.-dijo Kiba.  
-perdón.-dijo Hidan y se dirigió a la mesa de sus amigos.  
-Ese tipo si que esta loco.-dijo Kiba.  
-Creo que a Sai-san le gusta.-dijo Shino.  
Todos se quedaron mirando a Sai, este no dejaba de ver al peliblanco que hace unos momentos lo reemplazo en el bajo.  
-Sai-kun?.-pregunto Hinata.  
-ah, perdón jeje.-dijo Sai con su sonrisa fingida.  
-Digamos que no vimos nada.-dijo Kiba.  
Fueron a dejar sus instrumentos y se sentaron en una mesa alado de la de los Akatsukis, pero luego se juntaron las mesas y empezaron a hablar entre las dos bandas. Todos hablaban entre si para conocerse mejor. La Hyuuga se sentó en medio de los dos Uchihas.  
-Desean algo de beber?.-pregunto la camarera.  
-Sake!.-dijo Hidan.  
-Y vodka.-dijo Sai.  
-Y una cocacola!.-grito Tobi.  
-ok.-dijo la camarera y se fue y volvió con los pedidos.-aquí tienen.-dijo y se fue.  
Luego de tres horas de pedir y de beber sake, vodka y coca-cola (para tobi) la mayoría ya se encontraban borrachos (o pasado de tragos).  
-Bueno….hip….ya es….hip….hora…de….hip….que….nos….hip….vayamos shino….hip.-decia Kiba.  
-Mejor si yo conduzco, no estoi tan ebrio como tu.-le contesto Shino ayudándolo a levantarlo.  
-Sai…hip….Hinata….hip vamos...hip.-dijo Kiba apoyado em Shino.  
-Yo la llevare a su casa….-dijo medio ebrio Sasuke.  
-Bien, vamonos.-dijo Shino arrastrándose a Kiba y a Sai para llevárselos a sus casas.  
Los akatsukis hicieron lo mismo, Konan se llevo a rastras a Pain y Hidan, y Sasori con ayuda de Tobi, se pudieron llevar al mas ebrio de todos, Deidara.  
-Y tu ototo, como llevaras a Hinata si no trajiste tu auto?.-pregunto Itachi.  
-Me la……llevare en…hip….taxi.-dijo Sasuke sosteniéndose de una silla para no caerse.  
-En ese estado?.-pregunto sereno.  
-Bueno, y a ti que te importa?.-Pregunto el otro Uchiha enojado.-acaso….hip….te….gusta….hip?  
-hmp.-no dijo nada y miro a otro sitio.  
-Y los demás?.-pregunto una confundida Hinata que despertaba de un sueño tranquilo, se había dormido en los brazos de Itachi.  
-Se fueron.-dijo Itachi mirándola.  
-que…..que hora es?...-pregunto Hinata poniéndose de pie.  
-las….hip…4 de la madrugada.  
-Oh, Sasuke, tengo que estar en mi casa ya!.-dijo alterada la hyuuga, pero a lo que se levanto le dolió muy fuerte la cabeza.-aahh…me duele la cabeza.-dijo tambaleándose pero Itachi la agarro.  
-Te dormiste porque tomaste demasiado.-le dijo al oído.-vamos, te ayudare a llegar al auto.  
Itachi, ayudando a Hinata a caminar, y Sasuke, resignado a seguir a su hermano sin ayuda; se dirigieron al auto de Itachi donde el uchiha mayo conducía, la hyuuga iba atrás recostada y el uchiha menor iba en el asiento del copiloto (el que esta alado del conductor). Al llegar al barrio en donde Vivian los tres, Sasuke se fue hacia su casa mientras que Itachi ayudaba a Hinata a llegar hacia su cama. Por suerte su padre sen encontraba de viaje.  
-Tengo…frió….-decía Hinata al llegar a su cama y recostarse.  
-Ten.-le dijo Itachi tendiéndole encima de ella una sabana que la calentaría.-adiós Hinata.  
-Espera…-le dijo Hinata a Itachi, se levanto un poco de la cama y lo tomo de la camisa que traía.-gracias.  
-de que?.-le pregunto algo sorprendido por la cercanía entre ellos.  
-Por hacer todo esto por mí.-le dijo ella.  
Se quedaron mirando a los ojos por varios segundos, segundos eternos; hasta que Hinata corto su cercanía uniendo sus labios con los de el. El se sorprendió al principio, pero sintió que Hinata colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, el le tomo de la cintura apegándola mas a el, ella soltó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa e Itachi aprovecho para introducirse a la boca de Hinata. Saboreaba cada parte de ese interior, aunque Hinata no supiera lo que estaban haciendo, el si, porque el no había tomado mucho.  
-Hinata.-decía entre besos Itachi.-me tengo que ir.  
-no.-dijo ella tomándolo de la camisa con fuerza y jalándolo hacia la cama, el quedo encima de ella, aun besándose.  
-Itachi, me gustas.-le dijo Hinata separándose de el.  
-y tu a mi.-le dijo el rozando sus labios para luego pararse.-me tengo que ir hinata, hablamos mas tarde.-le dijo.  
-esta bien.- le dijo ella acostándose en su cama.-adiós.  
-adiós.-le dijo Itachi acercándose y besando su frente para luego irse a su casa.  
Continuara…..

Si si creo q tava un poquito largo xD  
Bueno, ya esta, esperan para la conti jejej sera mejor =D  
Adios!!


	4. Rosas blancas manchadas de sangre

-ha…..-se quejo Hinata cuando se levanto de su cama, le dolia mucho la cabeza.-necesito una aspirina……  
Se levanto de su cama, se fijo la hora, las 11 de la mañana, solo había dormido 6 horas y media. Se quito la ropa que llevaba puesta; la misma de anoche, y se entro a dar un baño. Al salir se puso su ropa interior, se peino un poco y se puso un vestido liso color celeste, hasta arriba de las rodillas, debajo se puso una calza negra y unas sandalias blancas.  
Bajo a la cocina y vio que no había nada, decidió ir al mercado a comprar sus aspirinas, porque aun le dolía la cabeza.  
-Hinata-chan.-le saludo Sasuke, el estava afuera de su casa lavando su auto.  
-Sasuke-kun, no te hace frió?.-le pregunto observándolo.  
-si, un poco.-le dijo el serio, llevaba puesto un pantalón corto color azul, con sandalias (para hombre) llevaba una polera manga corta color blanca y estaba todo empapado con agua.-A donde vas?.-le pregunto curioso.  
-A comprar aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza.-le dijo ella.  
-Espera aquí.-le dijo el entrando a su casa.  
-apúrate!.-le grito sentándose en una banca cerca, vio unas rosas blancas y arranco una.-que bellas.-susurro.  
En casa de los Uchiha……  
-Sasuke, adonde vas?.-le pregunto la mama de Sasuke.  
-Acompañare a Hinata al mercado.-dijo el desde su habitación.  
-No vayas a tardar.-le dijo su madre.-y ponte algo seco!  
-esta bien.-le dijo el esperando a que se vaya, tomo una polera color negra, unas zapatillas azules y se las puso.  
-Así que le gustan las rosas blancas.-susurro un pelinegro desde su habitación observando como la ojiblanca arrancaba una rosa blanca de su jardín.-hmp.-no dijo nada al observa a Sasuke acercándose a ella, ella era su Hinata SU hinata y su ototo no se la quitaría.  
Con sasuke y Hinata……  
-Sasuke, podemos parar a comer algo?.-pregunto Hinata ya en el auto de Sasuke.  
-claro, que quieres comer?.-pregunto el tomando el volante.  
-Quiero…..hem……..-se puso a pensar.-tu que quieres?.  
-No, yo no comeré, elige tú.  
-Esta bien, quiero ir a Sparki´s, te acuerdas? Donde desayunábamos con Naruto-kun.-le dijo ella.  
-Si.-le dijo el.  
Pararon a comprar sus aspirinas para Hinata y luego fueron a Sparki´s donde ella se pidió huevos revueltos con tocino y un jugo de Naranja y Sasuke un jugo de Fresa.  
-Vaya, si que tenias hambre.-le dijo Sasuke observando el plato vació de Hinata.  
-humm….estaba muy rico ok?.-le dijo ella terminando su jugo.  
-aja.-le dijo el terminando su jugo igual.  
-jijijiji….-soltó una pequeña risita la ojiblanca.  
-que?.  
-tienes un vigote fresa.-le dijo ella.  
-que?!  
-que te manchaste los labios y mas arriba de jugo.-le dijo ella.  
-pues quítamelo con tus labios.-le dijo el tomando una servilleta.  
-claro!, ven mi amor que te lo saco.-le dijo ella acercándose a el.  
-"acaso me va a besar?!".-pensaba Sasuke sorprendido.  
Ambos se estaban acercando el uno al otro, sus alientos se rozaban, hasta que……  
-Ya decía yo que te la creerías!.-le dijo Hinata apartándose de el, riendo a carcajadas.  
-hmp.-no dijo nada, solo se limpio los labios.-"mierda! Estuvimos a punto!......la puta madre que estoy pensando? Es mi mejor amiga!....aunque yo quería besarla…."  
Pagaron la cuenta y se fueron al barrio donde Vivian.  
-Pasa por mi casa mas tarde.-le dijo Hinata a Sasuke.  
-ok, en una hora voy.-le dijo Sasuke.  
-Adiós Sasuke-kun.-se despidio con un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su casa.  
Mientras que en otro lugar (la mansión de pain)……  
-Te veo perturbado, Itachi.-le dijo un peli azul al Uchiha.  
-Cállate, Kisame.  
-En que piensas?.-pregunto Kisame sentándose a su lado.  
-En como hacer para que mi ototo se olvide de……-decía mirando al suelo hasta que lo miro a Kisame fijamente.-y yo que ago contándote mis cosas?!  
-no lo se, pero creo que a ti y a tu ototo les gusta la misma chica.-le dijo Kisame sonriendo.  
-No seas entupido.-dijo Itachi mirando a otro lado.  
-Itachi, te conozco perfectamente.-le dijo el levantándose.-además, es otra mas de tus victimas, no?  
-No, ella si me gusta enserio.-le dijo el mirándolo fijamente.-si la hubieras visto cantar en la noche, ella es hermosa. Su timidez me encanta y cuando se sonroja, es tan tierna.-decía Itachi.  
-Vaya, nunca te he visto tan enamorado.-le dijo el con ironía.  
-hmp.-no dijo nada y se levanto para ir a la ventana.-anoche me beso, pero estaba ebria.  
-No sabia lo que hacia, cuando estas ebrio puedes hacer locuras.-se burlo Kisame.  
-hmp, no me sirves de ayuda.  
-bueno, y para que me llamaste?.  
-Para que me hagas un favor.-le dijo el Uchiha volcándose a Kisame.-necesito que me compres un ramo de rosas blancas.  
-que?!, no te voy a comprar tus regalos de conquistador!  
-Por favor Kisame, te pagare el doble de lo que cuestan las flores.-le dijo Itachi.  
-esta bien, pero me pagaras.-le dijo saliendo de la habitación.  
-hmp.  
Mientras que en la casa de Hinata.  
-que domingo mas aburrido.-dijo la Hyuuga recostada en su cama.-" si tan solo tendría las llaves de la casa de campo……..la pasaría genial alli".-pensaba mirando el techo.-Sasuke-kun ya debe estar por venir……..No lo he visto en todo el día a Itachi-kun…….estará en la mansión de Pain……-dijo tomando su teléfono y mirando el numero de Itachi.-"que estoy pensando? Para que lo voy a llamar? El es mi amigo……pero…."-en eso tocan el timbre.-voy!  
-Sasuke-kun.-saludo la Hyuuga dejándolo pasar.  
-Hinata-chan.-saludo el entrando a la casa.  
-bueno, que quieres hacer?.-le pregunto Hinata.  
-Vamos a tu jardín.-le dijo el.  
Ambos pasaron por la sala hasta llegar a una puerta donde conducía al jardín. Era tipo bosque con una pequeña laguna hecha con piedras. Se sentaron a los pies de un árbol, bajo su sombra observando la laguna. Sasuke, que había traído su guitarra acústica, la saco y empezó a sonar una melodía.

Era de noche y estaba por llover,  
Y su mirada recorría mi sed,  
y desde entonces todo cambio…

Y aunque no quiera no lo puedo evitar,  
mire sus ojos y la quiero besar,  
ella es mi amiga pero me enamoré  
como quisiera aquí tenerla

No me abandones amor,  
porque sin ti moriré, BIS  
porque este amor es eterno,  
nada más….

Me eh equivocado, yo ya lo se…  
pero es muy tarde, ya no hay nada que hacer..  
es lo que siento y no lo puedo cambiar..

Ahora que sabe que ya todo cambio,  
quiero que sienta lo que hoy siento yo,  
aunque es mi amiga, yo lo quiero intentar…

como quisiera aquí tenerla

No me abandones amor,  
porque sin ti moriré, BIS  
porque este amor es eterno,  
nada más….

No me abandones amor,  
porque sin ti moriré, BIS  
porque este amor es eterno,  
nada más….

-que bella canción.-dijo Hinata.  
-Pues, te la dedico a ti.-le dijo Sasuke mirándola a los ojos.  
Hinata se quedo sin palabras, era la segunda ves que un Uchiha le dedicaba una canción. Se puso roja cuando Sasuke le dijo eso, no sabia que hacer.  
-etto……  
-Hinata, no digas nada.-le dijo el tomándola de las manos y acercándose a ella.-Hinata yo……-El la miraba a los ojos, sus alientos se rozaban, y los dos estaban sonrojados.  
-Sasuke-kun……-susurro Hinata con los ojos entrecerrados.  
-"mierda, es ahora o nunca Sasuke!..........o la besas tu o lo hace Itachi, tu decides. La tienes ahí…..hazlo!".-pensaba el Uchiha mirando los labios de Hinata.  
En eso sonó el teléfono de Hinata y se separaron rápidamente.  
-Moshi moshi……no Tenten yo no te llame……..seguro fue Lee o Temari-san……bueno, Adiós.-dijo y colgó el teléfono.-"la puta madre ahora que ago……..estuve apunto de besarme con Sasuke!......haaa".-se debatía en su mente la Hyuuga mientras que se levantaba del suelo.  
-"al diablo, sasuke reacciona!".-pensó el ojinegro. Se levanto igual que ella, la jalo hacia el y poso sus labios en los rosas de ella.  
-"que?!".-Hinata no sabia que hacer, se quedo sorprendida.  
-Sasuke.-Dijo Hinata cortando el beso, pero el la volvió a besar pero con mas fuerza.-Sasuke, no….  
-Hinata, ¿Por qué?.-pregunto el abrazándola.  
-Sasuke…….-dijo ella correspondiendo a su abrazo.  
-Es por Itachi, cierto?.-dijo el abrazándola mas fuerte.  
-No…..sasuke…..yo….-ella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del Uchiha.  
-Se que solo me miras como amigo, pero nose que me paso…….me enamore de ti.-le dijo el apoyando su cabeza encima de la de ella.  
-Pero…….lo nuestro……no puede ser…..-sollozaba ella.  
-No llores Hinata.-Dijo el tomándole el mentón para mirar sus lagrimas caer, se las limpio con su dedo mientras acariciaba su mejilla.-¿Por qué lloras, Hinata?  
-Porque….yo….no te puedo corresponder Sasuke……me duele porque tu….tu eres mi amigo……nunca pensé que te enamorarías de mi…….y yo…..lo siento!.-dijo ella llorando en el pecho de Sasuke.  
-Ya, Hinata. No importa si no me correspondas……..yo te esperare, te protegeré y te amare por siempre……..  
-Sasuke……..tu encontraras a una chica que amaras, pero a mi no……..  
-No, tu eres la mas hermosa de todas las chicas de Japón, no me interesa otra mas que tu, que te quede bien claro, yo te amo.-le dijo Sasuke abrazándola con fuerza.  
-Sasuke.-Dijo Hinata sollozando mas fuerte, hasta que se desmayo en brazos del Uchiha, quien la llevo a la sala para que se recueste en un sofá.  
Hinata se despertó en su cama, observo la ventana de su habitación y ya era de noche.  
-Sasuke?.-pregunto pero el ya se había ido hace mucho a su casa.-"diablos, como lo veré mañana a los ojos…..no! soy un asco de persona".  
Se levanto de su cama y se fijo la hora, las 7:30 de la noche. Los sucesos de la tarde con Sasuke llegaron a su mente. No pudo evitar que derramara varias lágrimas. Le dolía que su amigo se aya enamorado de ella, le dolía y mucho. El significaba mucho para ella, aunque nunca lo vio como mas que un amigo.  
Se encontraba en su sala, vestida con su short corto de pijama y una blusa manga corta ancha. Estaba mirando una película, Crepúsculo, (jejejej) aunque ya la habia visto muchas veces, le gustaba mucho. En eso sonó el timbre, ella pensó que era Sasuke y corrió a abrirle enseguida, pero no era el.  
Era un hombre alto, vestido todo de negro, con un sombrero y unas gafas negras.  
-L-lo puedo ayudar en algo se-señor?.-pregunto asustada Hinata.  
-Claro.-no dijo nada más y la golpeo en la cabeza y ella cayo desmayado. El hombre la tomo en brazos y la tumbo en el suelo de la casa y subió al segundo piso a robar. Era un ladrón que desde hace mucho le interesaba la casa de los Hyuugas.  
Mientras que con Itachi….  
-oe, ten te traje tus malditas flores.-le dijo Kisame tirándolas en su cara.  
-Cuidado imbecil!.-le grito el y salio corriendo a su auto. Al llegar a la residencia de Hinata, vio la puerta abierta y entro despacio, pensó que Hiashi había llegado pero no vio su auto.-"esta todo oscuro".-pensó al entrar a la sala, vio que había una luz que venia de la cocina, camino hasta allí.-Hinata?.-pregunto pero no la encontró, camino a la despensa donde se escuchaban ruidos raros.  
Al abrirla sus ojos se abrieron como platos, el ramo de rosas blancas que llevaba en la mano se le cayeron de la impresión, manchándose de sangre en el suelo. Allí estaba Hinata, con una media en su boca, amarrada a una silla, inconsciente y su pierna izquierda estaba sangrando dejando un charco de sangre en el suelo.  
-Hinata!.-grito, le quito la media de la boca y le desato las manos.  
-Itachi?.-logro pronunciar la Hyuuga débilmente.  
-Shh….no hables.-le dijo el. Se sentó en el suelo y la sentó a ella entre sus piernas, examino su herida y declaro que fue una cortada con un cuchillo, pero un cuchillo muy grande, tomo un pañuelo y la bendo para detener la hemorragia.-Kisame, necesito que vengas a mi casa lo mas rápido que puedas, al llegar, hay una casa color azul afrente de mi casa con la puerta abierta, entra y ven a la cocina y trae una ambulancia.-dijo por el teléfono a su amigo Kisame y colgó la llamada.-Hinata…..que te paso?.-pregunto tomando su delicada cara entre sus manos, la vio con varios cortes en la mejilla y debajo de sus labios.  
-un…la-ladrón.-dijo ella débilmente.  
-"mierda, como pudo entrar un ladrón a una residencia donde no se escucha ni una mosca? Como nadie se dio cuenta?".-pensaba el Uchiha mayor mirando los ojos cerrados de la Hyuuga.  
-Itachi, ya llegué.-dijo Kisame desde la cocina.  
-Trajiste la ambulancia que te pedí?.-pregunto Itachi caminando hacia el con Hinata en brazos.  
-si, están afuera.-Dijo el observando a Hinata seriamente.  
-ven, vamos idiota.-le dijo Itachi caminando afuera de la casa.  
Itachi la llevo a la ambulancia donde los médicos la colocaron en una camilla y se dirigieron al hospital seguido por el auto de Kisame. Al llegar allí, los médicos entraron a una sala donde se tardaron una hora y media hasta que salieron.  
-como esta, doctor?.-pregunto Itachi.  
-La cortada fue muy profunda, tanto que raspo un poco el hueso de la señorita, pero pudimos calmar la hemorragia y enyesarla, se pondrá mejor pero necesita reposo.-le dijo el medico con una sonrisa.  
-puedo pasar a verla?.  
-si, pero esta durmiendo.-le dijo el doctor.  
Itachi y Kisame entraron a la sala donde se encontraba Hinata recostada en una camilla tapada por unas sabanas, con la pierna izquierda enyesada.  
-"Hinata….".-pensó Itachi tocando con delicadeza los parches que llevaba en la mejilla la Hyuuga.  
-Así que ella es.-le dijo Kisame burlón.-es muy bonita.  
-Es hermosa.-susurro el pelinegro.  
-Creo que será mejor que me vaya, ya sabes como se pone Pain cuando llegas tarde.-le dijo Kisame.-nos vemos mañana.-y salio de la sala.  
Itachi tomo una silla que se encontraba alli y la coloco junto a la camilla de Hinata. Se sentó y la tomo de su mano derecha.  
-Sasuke-kun.-susurro entre sueños Hinata.  
-"mierda, ese maldito otra vez, yo are que se olvide de Naruto y todos los hombres y que solo piense en mi".-pensaba Itachi con el seño fruncido. Le beso la frente y se volvió a sentar junto a ella.  
Continuara……


	5. Sin nombre

-"mierda, ese maldito otra vez, yo are que se olvide de Naruto y todos los hombres y que solo piense en mi".-pensaba Itachi con el seño fruncido. Le beso la frente y se volvió a sentar junto a ella.

---

-"donde estoy?".-pensó la ojiblanca abriendo sus ojos.-I-itachi.-murmuro cuando se pudo sentar en la camilla.-oye, suelta mi mano y despierta.

-humm….-no dijo nada el Uchiha levantando su cabeza para verla a los ojos.-Hinata despertases muy pronto.-le dijo cansadamente.

-que hora es?.-pregunto mirando el reloj de la pared de la sala.-las 3 de la mañana?, tengo clases en 5 horas!.

-No, no iras a clases dijo el doctor que necesitas reposo.-le dijo Itachi.

-Bueno, eso es bueno.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Pasaron dos días, Hinata aun seguía en el hospital. Sasuke explico que esa noche salio con sus padres a cenar y no pudo escuchar nada de lo que paso en la casa de Hinata. El no había querido ir al hospital a verla, su orgullo se lo impedía, por todo lo que le dijo dos días antes.

La noche del segundo día ella fue dada de alta e Itachi la llevo a su casa, Hinata tenia que usar su yeso y andar con muletas hasta que se sane.

-Itachi, me puedes traer un vaso de agua?.-pregunto Hinata.

-En un momento vuelvo.-le dijo el bajando para ir a la cocina por su baso de agua, pero cuando subió no vio a Hinata.-Hinata donde estas?.-pregunto buscándola por todos lados.

-Estoy en el baño!.-le grito ella desde la puerta.

-que haces?

-Me baño?, hace dos días que no me baño!.

-No necesitas ayuda?.-pregunto Itachi sonriendo.

-N-no! Necesito de t-tu ayud-da!.-le dijo ella sonrojada.

-Bueno, solo preguntaba.-dijo el Uchiha saliendo de su habitación.

Mientras que en otro lugar…

-Tengo sueño!.-dijo una pelirroja sentada en su cama.-podrías apagar la luz?

-No, estoy haciendo mis tareas!.-le dijo otra pelirroja desde su cama.

-Porque no las haces mas temprano? Son las 10 de la noche!.-le grito Tayuya.

-Porque tengo cosas mas importantes!.-le respondió Karin.

-Como que?! Pensar todo el día en Sasuke!.-Dijo Tayuya cruzándose de brazos.-Además no has escuchado el rumor?

-que rumor?.-le pregunto Karin sin interés.

-Que Sasuke esta enamorado de Hinata.-le dijo Tayuya.

-Ha, eso es puras patrañas.-le dijo Karin mirándola fijamente.-Sasuke es muy popular para una chiquilla que su novio lo engaño.

-Pero desde que Naruto y Hinata terminaron Sasuke la ha estado siguiendo y dicen que hasta la beso.

-Son puros rumores. Además, Sakura e Ino ya estarían muy alteradas si supieran que Sasuke esta enamorado.

-Ino tiene novio, y Sakura……pues debe estar disimulando no?

-Bueno, estaré observando a la Hyuuga y a la pelo de chicle.-dijo Karin.

-Bueno, ya puedes apagar la luz?!.-pregunto Tayuya recostándose en su cama.

-Que no! Tengo tarea.-le respondió Karin.

Al día siguiente en la residencia Hyuuga…….

-Por fin podré ir a la escuela, me aburro sin hacer nada.-decia Hinata poniéndose su uniforme, tomo sus muletas y sus cosas y bajo las escaleras.-"como mirare a Sasuke! Que vergüenza…….alguien sabrá de la escuela? No creo que le aya contado a alguien…..".-pensaba la Hyuuga mientras desayunaba, en eso sonó el timbre y ella con ayuda de sus muletas abrió la puerta.

-Hola Hinata.-Saludo Sasuke serio.

-Sasuke-kun.-susurro la pelinegra.

-Itachi tuvo un inconveniente y no podrá ayudarte hoy en ir a la escuela así que como estudiamos en el mismo salón yo te llevaré y te ayudare.-le dijo el pelinegro.

-Esta bien.-le dijo Hinata bajando su mirada.-me puedes ayudar con mis cosas?

-Donde están?.-pregunto el pelinegro.

-En la cocina.

Sasuke tomo las cosas de Hinata y la ayudo a subir al auto del Uchiha. Al llegar a la escuela, el llevaba las cosas de Hinata en sus brazos mientras que ella lo seguía hasta al salón, los alumnos que los vieron los miraron sorprendidos y algunos se reían.

-"esto es entupido, que creen que es la vida ¿una novela? Mierda se ríen de mi pero no la puedo dejar que ella haga esto porque se puede caer".-pensaba Sasuke tomando su lugar junto a Hinata.

-No tienes que hacer esto, Sasuke-kun.-dijo Hinata.

-Y dejar que tu te caigas? No gracias.

-Pero veo que te molesta.

-No me molesta, Hinata.-Dijo Sasuke rozando su mano con la delicada de ella.

-Vaya vaya vaya, Karin decía la verdad.-Dijo una rubia unos asientos mas atrás.

-Cállate, ino cerda!

-Dios mió que histérica que eres frentona.-dijo Ino parándose.

-Pero, yo no me quedare con las manos vacías.-dijo Sakura observando la puerta.-Esa Hinata me pagara por quitarme a mi Sasuke-kun.

-Y cual es tu primer plan, se puede saber?.-pregunto Ino.

-Solo observa.-dijo la pelirosa levantándose de su haciendo y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Allí estaba Naruto entrando hasta que Sakura lo detuvo y lo beso en frente a toda la clase.-" Aver si con esto se le bajan los humos a la niña esa".-pensaba Sakura rodeando el cuello de Naruto con sus brazos.

-Sakura, que haces?.-pregutno Naruto separándose de ella.

-Por nada, Naruto.-dijo Sakura mirando de reojo al asiento de Hinata.-NANI?!

-que te pasa Sakura?.-pregunto Naruto alejándose de ella.

-Creo que ni le importo lo que hiciste frentona.-dijo Ino parándose alado de Sakura.

-Pero…..Como puede ser que no se haya ni volcado a verme?!.-exploto Sakua furiosa, Hinata seguía hablando con Sasuke tranquilamente; hasta Sai se había unido a la charla.

-Que lindos tus dibujos Sai-kun.-dijo Hinata suavemente.

-Gracias, Hinata-chan.-dijo Sai son su sonrisa.

-Yo que tu los vendería.-dijo un chico con los dientes afilados.

-Buen día Suigetsu-san.-saludo Hinata.

-Buenos días.-saludo el.

-Suigetsu, no estas grandecito para pasar esta materia?.-pregunto Sasuke.

-Tengo la misma edad que tu, imbecil.-dijo Suigetsu.

-Peleando desde temprano Suigetsu?.-pregunto una chica sentándose delante de Hinata con Suigetsu.

-Emma, buen día.-saludo Hinata.

-Buenos días Hinata, por fin volví de mis vacaciones.-dijo la chica. Tenia el pelo de la misma forma que Hinata; con cerquillo y largo, sino que de color negro y sus ojos eran de un rojo sangre (la de hell girl jejeje xD).

-Pero por lo visto no te bronceaste.-se burlo Suigetsu.

-Cállate, urusei!.

-Callate tu, y ve a jugar con tus juguetes esos raritos que le jalas de una cuerda en el cuello!

-Oigan no peleen.-dijo Sai.

-Esta si me las pagaras, urusei!.-dijo Emma poniéndose de pie.

-Emma, cálmate.-dijo Hinata con una gotita tipo anime.

-Suigetsu, no le hagas nada.-dijo Sasuke serio.

-Llego Kakashi-sensei.-dijo Naruto sentándose alado de Sai.-Si los ven pelear, los sacaran a fuera otra ves.

-Te salvaste por esta ves.-dijo Emma sentándose.

-Uff que alivio.-dijo Suigetsu sentándose.

-No entiendo como pueden pelear si son pareja.-dijo Sasuke.

-El amor es raro.-dijo Sai.

-demasiado.-susurro Hinata.

-Escuchen todos, por favor.-dijo el profesor Kakashi.-El día viernes tenemos todos una convivencia.

-Y a donde iremos esta vez?.-pregunto Naruto.

-A un hotel en el sur de Japón.

-Y para que vamos a ir???.-pregunto Sakura.

-Bueno, Tsunade-sama dijo que necesitamos un poco de unión en esta clase especialmente. Además ahí una exposición de flores que quiero que vean; que darán un examen y sera su nota final de este mes.

-Pero cuantos días dura eso?.-pregunto Ino.

-Iremos hasta el domingo, en la mañana nos volvemos a la escuela.

-Y que tenemos que llevar?.-pregunto Emma.

-Lo que ustedes vean convenientes.-dijo Kakashi.

-Ring!

-Bueno, los espero el viernes a las 8 en la entrada de la escuela, no lleguen tarde que el bus sale a las 8:20, pueden irse.-dicho eso los alumnos salieron por la puerta para dirigirse a sus clases.

-Por fin podremos ir a descansar.

-Espero que hayan aguas termales.-dijo Sakura caminando con su amiga Ino.

-No, tu esperas que hayan aguas termales, pero mixtas.-se burlo Ino.

-puede ser.-se rió Sakura.

-Hola chicas!.-saludaron Tayuya y Karin.

-Hola!.-saludo Ino.-ustedes iran de campamento con nosotras?

-claro!.-dijo Karin.-dicen que habrán baños mixtos.

-ja! Te dije!.-grito Sakura a Ino.

-Sakura, viene Lee-san.-dijo Tayuya señalando atrás de la pelirosa.

-Mierda, nunca se cansa?.-dijo Ino observando a Sakura correr lejos.

Mientras en otro lugar.

-Ustedes son idénticas!.

-Suigetsu, cállate.-le dijo serio Sasuke.

-Pero es la verdad.-dijo Suigetsu.-sino que Emma tiene los ojos rojos y Hinata blancos.

-No son blancos!.-dijo Hinata.-son color perla jijiji

-no es lo mismo?.-pregunto Emma.

-no.-dijo Sasuke.

-Miren, ahí viene Juugo-san!.-rito Emma.

-Buenos días.-saludo Juugo.

-Buenos días.-saludaron todos.

Los cinco caminaron hasta llegar a un centro comercial. Donde entraron porque Suigetsu insistía mucho.

-tenemos que compras ropa para el campamento, Hina-chan!.-dijo Emma mirando las tiendas.

-Si, pero……hubiéramos venido las dos solas no?.-le susurro Hinata al oído de Emma.

-Pero, ellos tienen que opinar.-le respondió Emma.

-pero…….

-pero nada, punto final.-dijo Emma.

-Entremos aquí!.-dijo la ojirojo jalando a Hinata a una tienda.

-Hey Sasuke ven!.-dijo Suigetsu jalando al Uchiha hacia otra tienda.

-Suéltame, urusei!.-gritaba Sasuke.

-Suigetsu….-suspiro Juugo leyendo el nombre de la tienda.-Meter a Sasuke a un Sex shop no es muy bueno.

-Mira, a que no te imaginas como usar esto Sasuke.-dijo Suigetsu tomando uno de esos juguetes sexuales.

-…..-Sasuke se encontraba incomodo en ese lugar.

-A que no te imaginas a Hinata usando esto.-dijo Suigetsu mostrándole un conjunto bastante atrevido.

-hmp.-dijo Sasuke saliendo de esa tienda, se había puesto rojo en imaginar a la ojiblanco con ese conjunto.

-Sasuke-kun, te encuentras bien?.-le pregunto Hinata sentada en una banca.

-Si, no estabas con Emma?.-pregunto el Uchiha sentándose a su lado.

-Si, es que me canse jijiji.

-Hinata-chan, acompáñame.-dijo Emma apareciendo repentina mente llevándose a Hinata del brazo.

-Espera…..-fue lo único que dijo Hinata, pero la otra chica del cerquillo no la escucho y se fueron a seguir mirando varias tiendas.

-Y las chicas?.-pregunto Juugo llegando con Suigetsu.

-Se fueron.-dijo Sasuke.

-Tsk, ahí que buscarlas!.-dijo Suigetsu.

-porque ahora?

-Juugo, son chicas y este es un comercial muy grande, las podemos perder.

-Admite que solo quieres ver como Emma se prueba ropa.-dijo Sasuke levantándose de la banca para empezar a caminar por donde se fueron las dos pelinegras.

-No es sierto!.

-Muévete imbecil.-dijo Juugo siguiendo a Sasuke.

En otro lado del comedor.

-Emma, son muchas bolsas de ropa.-decía Hinata llevando en su mano varias bolsas.

-Pero eran muy lindas, además tengo tarjeta de crédito y me falta poco para acabar el mes.

-Y los chicos?.-pregunto Hinata.

-Deben estar buscándonos, así que apúrate.-dijo Emma entrando en otra tienda.-Ese no es Sasuke?

-Si, es el y esta con juugo.-dijo Hinata observando por la ventana.

-Ve a llamarlos, yo te espero aquí.

-Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo por aquí!.-les grito Hinata.

-Hasta que por fin nos sentamos a comer.-dijo Suigetsu tomando asiento en una heladería.

-Cállate.-le respondio Emma y se sentó a su lado.

-"estos me recuerdan a Sakura y Naruto".-pensó Sasuke sentándose.

-"Tengo tanta hambre…..".-pensaba Hinata sentándose junto a Sasuke.

-"me siento su guardaespaldas".-pensó Juugo sentándose igual.

-Que desean?.-pregunto la mesera.

-Yo quiero uno de chocolate!.-le dijo Suigetsu.

-Yo de fresa.-dijo Emma.

-Yo de mora.-dijo Hinata.

-yo se chocolate igual.-dijo Sasuke.

-Yo no quiero nada.-dijo Juugo.

-esta bien.-dijo la mesera para después volver con sus helados.

Luego de que comieran sus helados cada uno se fue a su casa.

-Emma, volverás después a mi casa?.-pregunto Hinata.

-Claro, mañana tenemos que ir al campamento!.-le dijo Emma.

-Bueno, me llamas cuando estés cerca.-dijo Hinata.

-Adios.-se despidió Emma y se fue con Suigetsu.

-Y Juugo-san?.-pregunto Hinata.

-Se acaba de ir.

-Entonces vamos, Sasuke-kun.-le dijo la Hyuuga caminando.

Mientras que en otro lugar….

-Sakura, que traje de baño llevaras?.-pregunto una rubia sentada en un sofá.

-el rojo que me puse en tu cumpleaños.

-humm…..sensual jajaj.-se burlo la rubia.

-y tu?.

-El azul.

-Sai se mojara de lo excitante que te veras jajajaja.-se burlo la pelirosa igual.

-por lo menos yo tengo novio.

-Pero yo tengo a Naruto.-le dijo la Haruno.

-Aja…..

-Ino cerda ya cállate!.-le grito la pelirosa.

-Tu primero frentonzaza!

-Y comenzamos con los gritos.-dijo una pelirroja desde su apartamento.

-Karin, no has considerado cambiarnos de apartamento?.-pregunto Tayuya.

-No, me gusta este.

-aja…

-Sasuke-kun….-susurro Hinata.

-He?.-pregunto Sasuke.

-No, nada.-respondió la Hyuuga cabizbaja.

-Que bueno que ya te quitaron el yeso.-dijo Sasuke.

-si….

-Te pasa algo Hinata?.-peguntó Sasuke adelantándose para quedar frente a ella.

-no……

-Hinata…..-susurro Sasuke, con una mano tomo su cadera y con la otra la arrincono contra la pared.

-Sasuke-kun, que haces?.-pregunto Hinata sonrojada.

-Déjame injertarlo.-dijo Sasuke acercando su rostro a la de ella.

-No puedo Sasuke.-dijo Hinata volteando su rostro porque Sasuke se inclino para besarla.

-Mierda, Hinata. Y dime porque no puedes?.-pregunto furioso el Uchiha.

-P-porque…..I-ita…..Itachi es mi-i…….novio.-Tartamudeo Hinata.

-Que?.-pregunto Sasuke sorprendido.

-S-i…..-dijo Hinata soltándose de su agarre.

-Pero…..cuando?.-pregunto Sasuke mirándola fijamente.

-Cuando salí de la clínica.-dijo ella recordando ese momento

Flash back

Hinata al salir del baño se coloco su pijama y salio de su habitación.

-Itachi?.-pregunto bajando las escaleras con cuidado.

-Por aquí, Hinata.-dijo el pelinegro desde la sala de estar.

-Que haces?.-pregunto la Hyuuga divertida al encontrar al Uchiha mayor sentado en el sofá mirando una película de terror.

-Miro una película.-dijo Itachi.-ven, siéntate.-le dijo apartándose para que la ojiblanca se siente junto a el.

-Ah!.-grito Hinata cuando vio un vampiro destrozando el cuerpo de un hombre. Se aferro al brazo de Itachi sorprendiéndolo.-L-lo siento.-dijo suavemente.

-No importa, ven.-dijo Itachi colocando su brazo alrededor del hombro de la ojiblanco y atrayéndola mas asia el.

-"Estas cosas me asustan mucho!".-pensaba Hinata tapandose el rostro por cada muerte.

-Si quieres lo podemos apagar, si te da tanto miedo.-le dijo Itachi.

-No, sige tu mirando.-dijo la ojiblanca apoyando su barbilla en el hombro del Uchiha.

-Hinata, quieres ser mi novia?.-pregunto directamente Itachi.

-"Dios mio pero que directo es!".-penso sonrojada la ojiblanca.-"no es la primera ves que un Uchiha me dice que sea su novia".

-Y bien, que dices?.

-Hee….etto….yo….-la pelinegra no sabia que decir, se aparto del Uchiha y se sonrojo mas.

-Si quieres no digas nada.-le dijo Itachi tomando su mejilla con sus manos y acercándose hasta lograr besar sus labios.

Hinata al principio se sorprendió, pero luego correspondió al beso del ojinegro. Itachi sentía los suaves labios de Hinata sabor a miel, algo muy dulce. Con una mano tomo la cintura de Hinata apegándose mas a ella, Hinata dio un gemido de sorpresa, que Itachi aprovecho para poder introducir su lengua en la cavidad de Hinata.

Fue recostándola en el sofá, la Hyuuga rodeo su cuello con sus delgados brazos profundizando el beso.

-Entonces esto es un si?.-pregunto entre besos Itachi.

-Si, acepto.-le dijo Hinata.-pero apártate que quiero ir al baño.-le dijo empujándolo a un lado.

-Hmp.-no dijo nada Itachi cuando cayo al suelo, su objetivo era que ella sea su novia y lo había logrado.

Fin flash back

-Por eso no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, Sasuke.-dijo Hinata llegando hasta la puerta de su casa, todo el camino habian ido en silencio.

-Esta bien, pero seguiré intentándolo.-le dijo Sasuke empezando a caminar hacia su casa.

-Sasuke-kun……..-susurro Hinata triste.

-Moshi moshi.-contesto el teléfono la Hyuuga.-ya estas de venida??........esta bien, te espero……..sayo.

-Ting tong!

-Hai, y ahora quien se le ocurre venir?.-pregunto molesta.

-Hola mi amor.-saludo Itachi rodeándola con sus brazos y besándola de forma apasiona.

-Itachi.-susurro Hinata entre besos.

Itachi arrincono a Hinata contra la puerta ya cerrada de su casa. Empezó a besar el cuello de la ojiblanca.

-Ita…..itachi….ha-suspiraba la ojiblanca.

Itachi la tomo entre brazos para llevarla al sofá de la sala de estar, la recostó el quedando encima de ella. Fue besando sus labios para ir bajando hasta su cuello, sus expertas manos subieron la blusa de Hinata hasta poder tocar sus redondos pechos.

-Haa….-gemía Hinata.

Itachi se saco el polo que llevaba puesto y lo tiro por ahí. Hinata hizo un movimiento empujándolo a el atrás y quedando ella encima de el, empezó a besar su cuello y bajar hasta el ombligo.

-Ting tong!

-Es Emma.-dijo Hinata levantándose rápido de encima de Itachi.

Ambos se colocaron su ropa y Hinata se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

-Llevo horas esperando hai afuera!.-le dijo Emma enojada.

-Cálmate Emma.-le dijo Hinata.

-Y este quien es?.-pregunto mirando a Itachi de pies a cabeza.

-Mi nombres es Itachi Uchiha.-le ofreció la mano.

-El hermano del cubo de hielo?.-pregunto Emma.

-Hai.-asintió Hinata divertida.

-A, mi nombre es Emma.-le dijo pasando de la mano y sentandose en un sofá.

-Disculpa, es un poco……maleducada jeje.-le dijo Hinata.

-No importa.-dijo Itachi, tomo la mano de la ojiblanca y la jalo hasta el.-Terminaremos lo que comenzamos.-le susurro en el oído para darle después un beso.-adiós.

-Adiós.-le dijo Hinata observándolo salir por la puerta.

-Ya se fue tu noviecito? Jajaja

-Emma…..

Continuara….

Haa jeje perdon por la demora!! X.x pero esque me tenia que quedar de película! Muy pronto les traeré la conti!


	6. La ida al campamento

-Ya se fue tu noviecito? Jajaja

-Emma…..

------

-Emma levantate!.-gritaba una histérica Hinata.

-Que?.-pregunto la pelinegra levantándose.

-Vamos a llegar tarde!

-Hay, es tu problema por no levantarte temprano.-le dijo Emma entrando al baño.

-haaa!!!.-grito Hinata bajando a desayunar.

-Ya estoy lista.-dijo un rato después Emma bajando a desayunar.-linda ropa.

-Gracias.-le dijo Hinata, llevaba puesto una blusa manga corta negra, un pantalón hasta las rodillas color rojo, unas zapatillas negras y su pelo lo tenia agarrado en una coleta alta.-digo lo mismo.

-Bueno, siempre uso cosas así.-dijo Emma tomando una tostada. Llevaba puesto una blusa de tiros negra, un pantalón igual que Hinata pero color Branco, unas zapatillas blancas y su pelo lo llevaba en dos coletas bajas.-no deberíamos estar yéndonos ya?

-Itachi vendrá a recogernos.-dijo Hinata sonrojándose.

-Ha, el de anoche?.-pregunto Emma, la Hyuuga asientito.-Ya lo hicieron?

-Que?! No! Como piensas eso!.-dijo Hinata sonrojándose mas.

-Porque anoche, como respiraban cuando yo llegue.

-Ya ya cállate!.-le grito Hinata subiendo a su habitación.

-Tingtong.-sonó el timbre.

-Ya va!.-grito Emma abriendo la puerta.-ha, eres tu.

-Hola.-saludo serio Itachi.

-Emma, ya bajaste tu bolso?.-pregunto Hinata apareciendo.

-Ya voy.-dijo la pelinegra subiendo las escaleras.

-Hola mi amor.-saludo Itachi tomándola de la cintura y dándole un beso en los labios.

-Itachi, esta Emma.-dijo Hinata separándose de el.

-No importa.-dijo Itachi acorralándola en una esquina.

-Itachi.-se estremeció al sentir como el Uchiha besaba su cuello.

-Oigan, ya dejen de hacer eso.-dijo Emma tirando su bolso al suelo.-ya vámonos que llegamos tarde.

Los tres subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la escuela de Hinata.

Mientras que en otro lugar……

-Quiero una soda ToT

-Cállate Suigetsu.

-Cállate tu Sasuke-baka.

-Se te cayo la cara de vergüenza, Sasuke-baka!.-apareció Naruto.

-Que?.-pregunto Sasuke.

-Nada.

-Ni yo te entendi Naruto.

-Tú nunca entiendes nada, Suigetsu.

-Cállate, Sasuke-baka!

-Tan temprano y ya están haciendo escándalo?

-Mi amor!.-grito Suigetsu abrazando a Emma.-I miss you so much!

-Ha! Suéltame!.-se quejo Emma.

-Aunque sea dame un besito.-dijo Suigetsu.

-Ya, pero me sueltas!.-dijo Emma dándole un rose a los labios de Suigetsu.

-"Estos ya me tienen cabreados".-pensó Naruto.

-"Que pareja mas rara!".-pensaba Sai que acababa de llegar.

-"Me beso! Jejej".-pensó Suigetsu.

-"Quiero una soda".-pensaba Emma alejándose.

-"Donde esta Hinata?".-pensaba Sasuke mirando a todos los lados.

-Que tanto llevas ahí, Sakura?.-pregunto Ino mirando el bolso de Sakura.

-De todo!.-dijo ella.-y esta muy pesado.

-Ya me di cuenta! Jajaja.-se burlo Ino.

-Cállate Ino cerda!.-se quejo Sakura llevando su bolso en su hombro.-mira, allí esta Sasuke-kun!

-Y quieres que vayamos a saludarlo…….

-Si!, vamos.-dijo Sakura corriendo hacia el.-Sasuke-kun!.-grito y se colgó del hombro de Sasuke.

-"Hay no, no otra ves".-pensó sasuke sacándose a Sakura del hombro.

-Sasuke-kun, te sentaras a mi lado en el autobús?.

-Hmp?

-Sakura, alucinas mucho!.-dijo Emma.

-Y tu porque no te vas con tu gemela?!, esa Hinata.-respondió Sakura.-además, no es que me importe que a Sasuke-kun le guste ella.

-……

Todos se quedaron de piedra, nadie sabia que decir o hacer. Sasuke se le quedo mirándola serio, muy serio!.

-Nee, Sakura, no digas estupideces, al baka no le gusta Hinata-chan.-dijo Naruto.

-Así, pues pregúntaselo a el.-le dijo Sakura.

-Sakura, ya cállate.-susurro Ino.

-Si, si me gusta Hinata y que?!.-dijo cortante Sasuke.

Otra vez todos se quedaron congelados…….nadie sabe que decir!

Sasuke tomo sus cosas y se fue con Suigetsu que lo siguió de cerca.

-Lo grabaste lo que dijo?.

-Si, lo tengo desde el comienzo.

Charlaban dos personas, mientras que desaparecían entre la gente.

-Hinata, llevo como diez minutos tratando de desenredar este nudo!.-gritaba histérico Itachi desenredando un simple nudo.

-Pero yo no tengo la culpa de que se aya enredado.

-Pero tienes la culpa de traer tantos bolsos!

-Son solo dos…..

-Igual!

-Ha…haber muévete.-le dijo empujándolo a un lado.-Ya ves, eso te costaba?!

-he….-Itachi se quedo corto al ver que Hinata desato el nudo antes que el.-Hmp.

-y aquí vamos con tu famoso "hmp".-se burlo ella.

-pero…….-pero fue interrumpido.

-Hinata!.-Emma se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Que?.

-Ven, Itachi, espera un ratito hay.-le dijo Emma jalando a Hinata unos pasos lejos.

-Que pasa?.-pregunto Hinata.

-Es verdad que le gustas a Sasuke?.

-Quien te dijo eso?.-pregunto Hinata triste.

-Sakura lo grito a todos y el dijo que si.

-Que?!.-Grito Hinata.-pero ellas ahora se la van a agarrar conmigo, Emma!

-Pero yo no las dejare, por eso se artes marciales!.-decia Emma mostrando sus músculos.

-Pero ellas son muchas!.

-De que tanto hablan?.-pregunto Itachi abrazando a Hinata por detrás.

-De cosas.-dijo Emma.

-Que cosas, mi amor?.-le susurro al oido a Hinata.

-Que te importa.-le dijo ella soltándose.

-Que te pasa Hinata?

-Nada.-dijo ella.

-Ya vamos a subir al autobús!.-dijo Kakashi por un parlante.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir a dejar los bolsos.-dijo Emma tomando el de ella.

-Dame, yo te ayudo.-dijo Itachi tomando un bolso de Hinata.

-"La gente nos mira mucho".-pensaba Hinata sintiéndose observada.

-Hay esta Sasuke.-dijo Itachi intentando llamarlo.

-No.-le dijo Hinata.

-he?.

-Es que……..esta con Suigetsu y tu sabes…

-Ha, si verdad.-dijo Itachi.

-Vayan subiéndose al autobús!.-dijo otra ves Kakashi.

-Te espero adentro.-le dijo Emma a Hinata subiendo al autobús.

-Ok!

-Sasuke, ya tenemos que ir subiendo.-dijo Suigetsu.

-Esta bien, vamos.-dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose al autobús.-"Ahí esta el con ella, de nuevo. Mierda que no puedo mirarlo si se entera.".-pensó Sasuke al ver a Itacho con Su Hinata.

-"Ya se puso celoso ajajajja".-pensó Suigetsu.

-Vamos, Sakura tenemos que ir.-dijo Ino jalándola.

-Si, pero y Sasuke-kun?.

-Ya subió, no lo ves?.

-Haber.-y lo miro, mirando a la pareja Itahina.-ves que si le gusta Hinata!.-dijo eufórica.

-Yaya, pero vamos ya!.

-Itachi, nos vemos el domingo por la tarde.-dijo Hinata tomando sus manos.

-Esta bien, pero Hinata no te pongas rara. Te he visto distante este día.-Dijo Itachi tomándola del mentón.-me lo prometes?

-Si.-susurro ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Bien, adiós.-dijo besándola apasionadamente.

-Adiós.-dijo Hinata antes de ir hasta al autobús.

-Por aquí Hinata!.-grito Emma desde su lugar en el autobús.

-"Todas las chicas me miran horrible por tu culpa, Sasuke!".-pensó Hinata al pasar junto a Sasuke y Suigetsu.

-"Estará pensando en mi? Que tanto me mira".-pensó Sasuke.

-Todas las chicas te miran horrible.-le susurro Emma a Hinata.

-Si!.-respindio ella sentandose.

-Tu fan numero uno se sentó atrás tuyo.-dijo Suigetsu.

-Tsk, cállate mejor.-le dijo Sasuke fastidiado.

Todos hicieron un viaje tranquilo en autobús hasta llegar al hotel donde tenían que alojarse en el pueblo del arroz.

-Bueno, chicos ya son las 12 am, vayan a dejar sus cosas a las habitaciones que les daré.-dijo Kakashi.

-En este papel estan anotadas su numero de habitación.-dijo la profesora Anko.,-Hinata a la 205………Ino a la 210…….Karin 205……..Emma mmm a la 205……..Tayuya a la 210…….Sakura haber…..a la 205……….Naruto! a la 215!

-Yo queria en la 205!.-grito Naruto.

-Sueñas baka!.-dijo Sakura.

-Ya sigamos. Sasuke, 213……..Sai 213……..Shikamaru 215………Suigetsu 213……….Kiba 215……..

-Me tocaron los peores en mi habitación.-se quejaba el rubio.

-Cállate que en la mía no me dejaran dormir.-dijo Sasuke.

-ToT

-Nos toco con la niñita.-le dijo Karin a Sakura.

-Si, pero ya veremos que le hacemos.-dijo la pelirroja.

-Nos toco con la pelo de chicle!

-Ya, Emma, ahí que ser positivas.

-Positivas con esa? No me hagas el favro.-dijo Ella.

-Bueno, vamos a dejar las maletas.-dijo Hinata

Se dirigieron a la habitación 205 y no había nadie. Entraron y vieron cuatro camas de plaza y media. Hinata tomo una que era junto a la ventana y Emma se tumbo en una que era cerca del baño.

Luego de un rato……

-Bueno chicos, tiene que buscar flores que no haigamos visto en toda la clase de este año.-dijo Anko.

-Hooo!

-Cállate Naruto y ven, que serás el primero en correr cinco vueltas a todo este bosque.-dijo Kakashi señalándole un inmenso bosque.

-Pero….

-Seis!

-Que!?

-Quieres siete?.

-No!.-dijo Naruto empezando a correr.

-Bueno, ya vayan a hacer sus cosas!.-dijo Anko.


	7. La ida al campamento 2

-Bueno, ya vayan a hacer sus cosas!.-dijo Anko.

---------

-Que dia, mas soleado!-exclamo Emma.

-Si.

Ambas pelinegras se encontraban a la orilla de la piscina del hotel, Emma llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas color rojo, y Hinata llevaba una toalla blanca cubriéndola. En eso, sale Suigetsu por debajo del agua y las asusta a ambas salpicándoles agua.

-Suigetsu vete!.-le grito Emma.

-Pero, vine a ver si te estas bronceando mi amor!.

-No me digas mi amor ni nada!.-respondió Emma empezando a nadar para alcanzar a Suigetsu que huyo despavorido.

Hinata se levanto y se dirigió a su cabaña. Entro y no vio a nadie, así que tomo de su maleta de ropa, un vestido sencillo color celeste que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, y se hizo dos coletas. Al salir del baño se topo con Sakura e Ino, que acababan de entrar a la habitación.

-Que?.-pregunto Hinata ya que las dos chicas se le quedaron mirando.

-Vete.-le dijo Sakura seria.

A Hinata no le importo y salio de la habitación para dirigirse a una laguna que había en el hotel.

La laguna era enorme, y alrededor de ella habían árboles, como si fuera un bosque. Ella se sentó en el suelo y se quedo observando a los peces que por la orilla pasaban. Decidió ir a traer unos panecillos para dárselos a los peces.

-"Estos no cambian".-pensó Hinata al pasar por la piscina y observar a Emma con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Suigetsu, y este tomándola de la cintura, ambos besándose.

Al volver al lugar donde se encontraba antes, ya se había sentado un pelinegro, que reconoció por la cabellera desordenada.

-No queda valor, para que te siga amando………

-Sasuke-kun.-interrumpió Hinata sentándose a su lado.

-Hinata.

-Que hacías?.-pregunto lanzando un pedazo de pan al agua.

-Escribo una canción.-le respondió mostrándole un cuaderno.

-Haber, déjame ver.-le dijo ella tratando de quitárselo.

-No.-le dijo el escondiendo el cuaderno.

-Baka.-susurro ella mirando al lago.

Ambos estuvieron minutos en silencio. El la miraba de reojo, mientras ella seguía lanzando migas de pan al lago sin conseguir que se las coman.

-Hay unos botes por allá.

-Y que quieres que haga?.-pregunto irónica Hinata.

-No quieres subir, para que así les des las migas mas fácil?.

-Claro, vamos.-dijo Hinata poniéndose de pie.

Ambos se dirigieron a donde se encontraban los botes, alquilaron uno para los dos. Hinata decidió eso porque así Sasuke pedaleaba para que el bote avance y ella pueda darles migajas a los peces tranquila.

-Y que has hecho en estas horas, Sasuke?.-pregunto Hinata observándolo.

-Nada, aburrirme.-le respondió el.

-No quieres ir a la piscina? Te puedes relajar allí.

-No, prefiero estar blanco a acabar como Kiba.-se burlo el pelinegro.

-Jijiji.-soltó una risita la ojiblanca.-no te imagino moreno.

-No, no me quedaría!.-exclamo el.-Ni a ti tampoco.

-verdad, preferimos ser blancos.-dijo Hinata riéndose.

Entre los arbustos se encontraban dos pelirrojas espiando a la pareja que se encontraba en un barquito en la laguna.

-Aun no se que hacemos aquí.-decía Tayuya.

-Cállate, Tayuya!.

-Para que quieres espiar tanto a esos dos, estas peor que Sakura.-dijo Tayuya acomodándose su sombrero.

-Si quieres te puedes ir a donde tu quieras.

-Ahí! Gracias gracias Karin.-le dijo la pelirroja feliz y se fue corriendo a quien sabe donde.

-Bueno, yo igual ire a hacer otra cosa. No pienso estar haciendo el trabajo de Sakura.-dijo Karin empezando a caminar a su cabaña.

-Hinata, mira este pez, es enorme.-dijo Sasuke señalando un gran pez negro.

-A ver.-dijo Hinata parándose en el bote y apoyándose en el hombro de Sasuke para poder mirar.

-Hinata, cuidado que te puedes caer.-dijo Sasuke cuando sintió que el bote se estaba yendo muy a su lado.

-Ah!.-grito Hinata poniéndose de puntillas para que no se caiga al agua.

-Espera!.-grito Sasuke pero fue tarde, ambos se cayeron del barquito al agua.-…..

-Perdón.-dijo Hinata con una risita.

-……-

-Bueno, me largo.-dijo Hinata tratando de subir al bote, cosa que no pudo.

-Te ayudo.-escucho decir a Sasuke.

Sasuke ayudo a la Hyuuga a subir al bote, ambos se fueron hasta la orilla, dejaron el bote y se fueron a almorzar.

-Teme, cuantos platos te has servido?.-pregunto Sasuke al ver a Naruto vomitando en un basurero, mas gordo.

-Como…..nose….5.-decía Naruto.

-Que asco.-dijo Sasuke y se fue a sentar.

-Te encuentras bien, Naruto?.

-Si, Hinata estoy mejor.-dijo Naruto, pero volvió a vomitar.

-Bueno, como tu digas.-dijo Hinata y se sentó junto a Sasuke.

Ambos estaban hablando de su vida cuando llegaron Emma y Suigetsu. Los cuatro empezaron a almorzar juntos hasta que Naruto se sentó junto a ellos, ya mas tranquilo.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar todos, la profesora de ciencias, Anko y Kakashi les dijeron que tenían solo esa noche, porque al otro día tenían que volver urgente al colegio. Todos preguntaron porque y Kakashi les dijo por problemas económicos.

Todos volvieron decepcionados a sus cabañas a empacar sus cosas, algunos creían que ese viaje estaba muy aburrido y eran felices de volver a sus casas, pero otros como Sakura e Ino, lloraban por quedarse a broncear.

Terminada la tarde, todos se fueron a sus camas a dormir, ya que el autobús partía temprano, dijo Anko.

-A ver, todas arriba ya es tarde!.-dijo Anko en la habitación 205.

-Anko-sensei, son las 6 de la mañana.-dijo Hinata.

-Y tenemos que partir a las 7.

-Pero….

-Cállate Sakura, y levántense.-dicho esto, cerro con fuerza la puerta.

Mientras que en la habitación de Sasuke…..

-Chicos, ya levántense que nos vamos en una hora.-dijo tranquilamente Kakashi y se fue.

-Que hijo de pu…..

-Cállate Sasuke.

-Cállate tu, suigetsu.

-que te calles, quiero dormir.-dijo Suigetsu tirándole una almohada.

-Ya me hartaste.-dijo Sasuke levantándose y golpeando a Suigetsu tan fuerte que cayo inconsciente al suelo.-Que duermas bien.-dicho este se fue al baño.

Todos los alumnos se encontraban ya listos para subir al autobús he irse. Kakashi les indico que se sentaran en los mismos lugares de antes para poder ver si no faltaba nadie.

Después de cargar sola su propia maleta de ropas, llevarla y colocarla arriba de su lugar en el bus, se sentó tan cansada en su asiento que no sintió que su lugar estava mojado.

-Ah!.-grito la pelirosa al levantarse de su lugar.-que es esto!?

-Lo siento, es que tanta calor que hace, a los asientos les puede salir hongos.-dijo Kakashi.

-Kakashi-sensei!.-grito Sakura.

A Sakura no le quedo de otra que colocar su toalla debajo de ella.

El viaje de vuelta a la escuela fue tranquilo, todos ivan durmiendo ya que era temprano, pararon a almorzar en un restaurant que encontraron. Luego de que el autobús llegara a la escuela, todos los estudiantes bajaron con sus bolsos y maletas. Como nadie aviso que llegarían dos días antes, tuvieron que llamar a varios padres para que los recojan. Sakura e Ino se fueron con la mama de Ino. Karin y Tayuya se fueron a pie a su apartamento. Sasuke tomo su movil y llamo a Itachi para que lo fuera a recoger ya que no tenia quien lo lleve a su casa. Y Hinata se fue a la casa de Emma a dormir.

-Mis padres se encuentran de viaje, ya que creyeron que no volveria hasta el lunes.-dijo Emma en el ascensor.-pero se quedo mi abuela con Mitsano.

-Esta bien.

Las dos chicas subieron a la suite de un gran edificio. Los muebles de la sala de estar eran de cuero negro, había una gran alfombra color piel en toda la casa (osea como esas que son pegadas al piso jeje) en un estante había un montón de vinos de muchos años, cuadros de pinturas por todos lados. La cocina era gigante, toda equipada con nevera y lava vajillas. Ambas pelinegras se dirigieron al cuarto de Emma. Su cuarto era grande, sus paredes eran de color rojo y su techo de color negro al igual que el suelo. Emma tenía dos camas, una de visita y otra para ella. Su armario era enorme y de color rojo con detalles negros; tenia un estante con libros y CDs de música, también tenia una guitarra acústica colgada en su pared. Tenía su propia nevera, pero esta mas pequeña que de la cocina, tenía una puerta donde conducía a su terraza llena de flores y plantas.

-Me encanta tu habitación Emma!.-dijo Hinata dejando sus maletas en un lado.

-A mi igual.

-Que sarcástica que eres…….

-Bah, me voy a bañar.-dijo Emma dirigiéndose al baño.

-"Que estará haciendo Itachi-kun".-pensaba Hinata mirando las flores de la terraza.

Continuara…….

* * *

Bueno, asta aquí porque tengo muchos examenes ejjeje, pero en cinco dias termino mis clases! =D y podre segirlo mas rapitdito!!

**princezzhina-dark.- **Si amiga, naruto es un estupido!! Ajjajaja xD si y que lindo que a los dos Uchihas les guste Hinata!! Me encanta el sasuhina e itahina jejejejej xD

**Mazii-chan.- **gracias por tu comentario! Y si tambien lo ago en imperio nipon.

**Busumeushi.-** jajaja si pendejo da risa ejjejej xDgracias por la felicitación jeje nunca hice una historia como esta.

**Sayuri Koitsumi.- **jeje si algunos se pierden en los cambios, pero estoi mejorando eso. Y Emma es un personaje de Hell Girl, se llama Ai Emma. Buscala y tendras mas información. Gracias por tu comentario y viva el itahina! Y sasuke luchara!

**DaLm-SHvsNH.- **Laura, gracias por tu apoyo y tus consejos, los estoy siegiendo de a poco jeje. Y eres mi beta! =D, bueno espero que hablemos pronto!

**ayu-chaan.-** Espero que lo termines de leer, y gracias por tu comentario.

Bueno gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus comentarios, espero los veo pronto en el próximo capitulo!! Byee!


	8. El compromiso de Pein

_**Hola a todos mis lectores!! Gracias por los comentarios! Se los agradezco mucho…!!! Solo saludaba para decirles que este capitulo tiene un lemon! Mi amiga queria que aga uno en este capi. Jejeje XD asi que los dejo leyendo! Y espero sus comentarios!**_

_**Adiós…!! **_

_**atte.: Natalia-chan**_

-"Que estará haciendo Itachi-kun".-pensaba Hinata mirando las flores de la terraza.

El compromiso de Pein…

-Moshi, moshi.-dijo por el teléfono la ojiperla.

-_Hola, Hime, donde estas?.-_pregunto un Uchiha desesperado.

-En la casa de Emma, porque?.

-_Puedo ir a buscarte?, necesito verte_.-sonó por el auricular.

-Hemm…espera un momento.-dijo Hinata levantándose de su asiento, se dirigió a donde se encontraba Emma, sentada en la computadora (como yo ejje).-Emma, puedo salir con Itachi hoy?.-le susurro al oído.

-Claro, Hinata, claro que puedes ir a acostarte con el Uchi…..-decía Emma, pero su boca fue tapada por una sonrojada Hinata.

-Itachi-kun?

-_Puedes?_.-pregunto serio el Uchiha.

-SI, si puedo.-rió nerviosa la Hyuuga.

-_Esta bien, paso por ti en media hora_.-dijo Itachi.

-Sabes la dirección?

-_Si, me la dio Sasuke._

-Esta bien, nos vemos mas tarde.

-_Te llamo, adios Hime._

-Adios.-colgó sonrojada Hinata.

-Y?

-Y, que?

-Vaz a ir?.-pergunto Emma.

-SI, pero parece que hace frió.-dijo Hinata mirando por la ventana.

-Dijeron que iba a estar fresco.-dijo Emma acercándose a Hinata.-Deberías ir a bañarte, yo te ayudada con la ropa.-dijo orgullosa.

-Ya lo creo.-susurro Hinata entrando al baño

Hinata al salir del baño; ya limpia y con el cabello envuelto en una toalla, se acerco a su vestuario, pero Emma la empujo y le dijo que ella le ayudaría. Estuvieron un buen rato discutiendo y opinando sobre que se pondría la Hyuuga. Emma quería que se vista con un pantalón color gris con una blusa manga larga negra, pero a Hinata no le gusto. Ella quería ponerse un vestido color rojo, pero hacia mucho frió. Luego de un rato peleando, tuvieron una gran idea y eligieron su ropa.

Luego de elegir la ropa, Hinata se sentó en su tocador viéndose al espejo, se empezó a peinar el cabello húmedo. Emma se acerco con una secadora y empezó a secar su cabello. Se dieron cuenta de que quedo un poco ondulado, gracias a que Emma no lo peinaba bien. Hinata tomo una plancha y se empezó a alisar su cabello. Al terminar con su pelo, eran las 6:45; Itachi vendría en 15 minutos. Hinata se maquillo un poco; se puso un poco de delineador negro y un poco de sombra negra a sus ojos. Se vestio rápido.

-Señorita Hinata, llego su novio!.-grito la niñera del hermano de Emma.

Hinata tomo un poco de brillo rojo y se lo coloco en la boca, llevaba el pelo suelto.

-Konichiwa Itachi-kun.-saludo tímida Hinata rozando sus labios del pelinegro.

-Ohayo, Hinata.-dijo el tomándola de la cintura.-te ves hermosa.-le susurro al oído.

-Gracias.-dijo Hinata con un sonrojo leve.

-Oye, tu pervertido.-dijo Emma desde el marco de la puerta.-no la vayas a traer muy tarde, si no vuelven antes de las 1, entenderé que no volverá hasta mañana.-dijo tranquila.

-"Emma baka!".-pensó Hinata sonrojada.

-Hmp, ya veremos.-dijo Itachi.-vamos.

Itachi salio primero por la puerta, Hinata le hizo una mueca a Emma indicándole que de que Hinata vuelva, la mataría; Emma solo se rio.

( ha, me olvidaba jeje) Hinata llevaba puesto un vestido color rojo, un poco oscuro, un poco mas arriba de las rodilla, con un escote no tan exagerado, sin tiros; llevaba puesta una calza color negra que la mantenía caliente de las piernas, con unos converse rojos, y también llevaba un abrigo hasta las rodillas color negro, y su pelo suelto como dije. Itachi llevaba un pantalón negro un poco ajustado, una camisa manga larga blanca con los tres primeros botones abiertos mostrando la polera negra que llevaba debajo, unos converse blancos y su pelo amarrado en una coleta (como en la serie xD)

-Donde iremos, Itachi-kun?.-pregunto Hinata ya en el auto de Itachi.

-Iremos a la mansión de Pein (o pain da igual), habrá una sena en honor al compromiso de Konan y Pein.-dijo Itachi conduciendo.

-Ah.-fue lo único que dijo Hinata, ya que puso música.

-Y que tal el campamento?.-pregunto Itachi.

-Aburrido, nos hicieron volver por "problemas económicos".

-Seeh, eso me dijo Sasuke.

Todo el camino estuvieron hablando de lo que hicieron esos dos días que no se vieron. Al llegar a la mansión de Pein, Itachi abrio el garaje donde habían como 7 autos; Hinata pensó que seguro eran de los demás. Al bajar, todo estaba oscuro, pero Itachi la saco del garaje tomándole la mano, cosa que la Hyuuga se sonrojo. Caminaron por los pasillos de la mansión, todo estaba iluminado con velas. Llegaron al comedor principal, ya estaban todos sentados, Itachi tomo asiento junto a Kisame y Hinata tomo asiento junto a Itachi.

-Itachi, trajiste a tu novia!.-dijo Kisame.

-Hinata-chan, se ve hermosa!.-dijo Madara a su lado.-

-gracias.-dijo levemente sonrojada.

-No entiendo como pudiste meterte con este drogo!.-dijo Deidara.

Itachi solo lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Ya dejen de pelearse, par de idiotas.-dijo Pein.

-A que nos mando a llamar, jefe.-pregunto Madara perdido de la situación.

-Nos mando a llamar para decirnos que tendremos una gira!.-dijo Hidan.

-No seas imbecil!.-dijo Pain.

-Los mando a llamar para decirles que nos comprometeremos!.-dijo Konan ya fastidiada de las peleas.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Itachi ya lo sabia, era obvio; pero los demás no debían enterarse, por pericón de Konan.

-De verdad, Konan-chan?.-pregunto Madara a punto de llorar.

-Si, y porque diablos lloras?.-pregunto Pein.

-Porque pensé que ustedes solo eran novios por sexo! ToT.-dijo Tobi, y todos lo miraron raros.

-Es una pérdida de dinero, pero ya ni modo, Felicidades.-dijo Kakuzo.

Y así todo el mundo se levanto a felicitarles y darles un abrazo. Luego de cenar, fueron a la sala de estar, y empezaron tomar vino y Güisqui.

-Y cuando es la boda?.-pregunto Sasori.

-En tres mese aproximadamente.-dijo Konan.

-Falta mucho!.-dijo Deidara.

-Tsk.-dijo Pein.

Todos estuvieron hablando de cosas sin importancia en el fic (jeje), y seguían bebiendo, ya era como la 5 botella de Güisqui y eran las 12:30 de la noche. Al llegar las 1:30 casi todos estaban ebrios. Menos Itachi, que no bebía mucho ya que no quería acabar tirado en la calle; Hinata, que solo bebió tres vasos, pero estaba un poco; Madara, que no le querían dar nada de trago ya que el es un "niño bueno"; y Konan, que vigilaba a Pein.

-Todos pueden quedarse hoy en mi casa, son bienvenidos.-dijo Pein, que ya se estaba yendo a dormir acompañado por su futura esposa, Konan.

-Yo me voy a dormir!.-grito Hidan caminando a las escaleras con una botella en la mano.

-Yo….hip….te acompaño!....hip.-dijo Deidara apoyado en Tobi caminando a las escaleras.

-Deidara-san, debería darse un baño.-dijo Madara.

-cállate….hip…..imbecil!...y llévame…..hip…..a mi habitación!

-Eso trato!.-dijo Madara subiendo las escaleras.

-Vamos, Sasori.-dijo Kakuzo.-sasori?.

-Zzzzz

-El muy imbecil se durmió!.-dijo Kakuzo largándose de alli.

-Yo me lo llevo.-dijo Kisame agarrando a Sasori de su camisa y llevándoselo a su habitación.

-Hinata, te llevo a la casa de Emma?.-pregunto Itachi mirándola.

-No.-dijo muy bajo.

-Que dijiste?.-pregunto Itachi, no la escucho.

-Que no.-dijo Hinata tomándolo del cuello y empezando a besarlo desesperadamente.

-Hinata?.-pregunto entre besos Itachi, no se lo podía creer, Hinata se le lanzo encima a besarlo!. Y parecía que quería algo mas, ya que se empezó a sacar su abrigo.-espera.

-Que pasa Itachi-kun?.-pregunto Hinata levantándose un poco.

-Estas ebria?.-le pregunto tocando sus mejillas.

-No, solo quería sorprenderte.-dijo Hinata con una risita.

-Hmp.-No dijo nada el Uchiha.-pero quieres que te lleve donde Emma o no?.

-Quiero conocer donde duermes en la mansión.-dijo Hinata.

-Bueno, tu lo dijiste.-dijo el pelinegro tomando de la mano a Hinata para que lo siga.

Subieron las escaleras, siguieron un pasillo lleno de habitaciones, y se encontraron con Madara paseando con un dulce en la boca.

-Ya lo van a hacer?.-pregunto incrédulo Madara.

-Cállate idiota!.-dijo Itachi golpeándolo.

Siguiendo su camino, llegaron a la habitación de Itachi; la mas alejada, ya que no le gustaba escuchar las peleas de los demás.

Entraron y lo primero que había eran unos sofás de cuero negro con una alfombra color blanca en todo el cuarto, su cama era de dos plazas, con sabanas color negras y muchas almohadas. Tenia su propia nevera, su armario era de Caoba, tenia un Jacussi en la esquina de su cuarto. También contaba con un baño privado con todo lo necesario. Tenia una terraza donde conducía a una vista perfecta del jardín de Pein.

-Que hermoso.-dijo Hinata.

-No tanto como tu.-dijo tomándola de la cintura y arrinconándola en la puerta; ya cerrada y con seguro; y empezó a besarla.

Muy pronto, el beso se volvió mas salvaje, Itachi bajo a besar el cuello de la ojiblanca. Esta solo soltaba suspiros.

-Itachi….-suspiro Hinata.

Itachi subió a besar sus labios, los necesitaba, eran una droga para el. La tomo de la cintura y la guió hacia la cama, pero primero se sacaron los zapatos. Itachi recostó a Hinata delicadamente en la cama, y el se coloco encima. Se seguían besando apasionadamente.

Hinata fue desabotonando los botones de la camisa de Itachi, este la ayudo ya que las manos de la Hyuuga temblaban.

-Hinata, estas segura que quieres hacerlo?.-le pregunto Itachi.

-Si, ya estoy lista.-le respondió ella sonrojada.

Itachi sonrió. Bajo a besar el cuello de la ojiperla, bajando a sus hombros. Hinata se levanto un poco para poder quitarse el vestido, Itachi pudo observar su plano estomago y su gran "problema". El Uchiha volvió a besar esos labios que lo volvían loco. Con su mano derecha empezó a acariciar su espalda, cosa que hizo que Hinata se estremeciera; Itachi desabrocho el sujetador de Hinata y lo tiro al piso. Hinata se tapo sus senos, muy sonrojada.

-No tengas vergüenza de mi.-le susurro al oído Itachi, quitando las manos de Hinata y colocando las suyas en los senos de la Hyuuga.

Volvió a besar los labios de Hinata, un beso desesperado para ambos. El pelinegro fue bajando hasta llegar a los senos de la ojiblanca, empezó a besar, lamber y mordisquear su pezón.

-Itachi…haa…-suspiraba la Hyuuga mientras arqueaba la espalda.

El Uchiha se saco la polera negra, dejando ver su bien formado torso; Hinata tímidamente empezó a tocar sus hombros hasta llegar al ombligo. Itachi volvió a besarla, mientras sus manos exploraban ese cuerpo que el tanto anhelaba. Una de sus manos se adentro bajo la calza de la ojiperla que solo soltó un sonoro gemido. Con desesperación, Itachi le saco la calza a Hinata, y de paso se saco su pantalón; quedando ambos con una sola prenda. Una mano juguetona de la ojiperla se adentro bajo la única prenda de Itachi, tocando así a su "amigo".

-No pensé que fueras tan traviesa.-le susurro el Uchiha mientras mordia su oido.-Pero no eres la única.

-Ahh…-gimió Hinata al sentir de nuevo los dedos del Uchiha tocar su zona privada.

Ambos se sacaron la única prenda que llevaban puesta, quedando desnudos ambos. Itachi bajo hasta la entrepierna de Hinata y empezó a explorar con su lengua.

-Ahh…..Itachi…ahh…-gemía Hinata con la espalda arqueada, sintiendo como Itachi metía dos de sus dedos dentro de ella.-Ahh….!!.-soltó un sonoro gemido, ya que Itachi metio otro dedo mas dentro de ella.

-Si no puedes con esto, no podrás con mi "amigo".-dijo ronco Itachi.

Hinata solo pudo abrir con fuerza los ojos y sonrojándose, Itachi sonrió a su actitud y subió a besarla. Hinata rodeo el cuello del Uchiha con sus brazos atrayéndola mas a el.

-Ahh….gimió entre besos Hinata al sentir como sus sexos se rozaron.-no puedo esperar mas Itachi…!

-Yo tampoco.-dijo Itachi entrando en ella suavemente, pero una barrera lo impidió. Sonrió a aquello, el era el primero en estar con ella.

-Ahh….-grito Hinata al sentir como Itachi rompió esa barrera bruscamente, soltando dos lagrimas que rodaron por su mejilla.

-Te duele?.-pregunto preocupado el ojinegro.

-Un poco….-jadeo la chica.

Itachi empezó a besarla consoladamente, hasta que sintió un movimiento de caderas de Hinata; indicándole que el dolor ya había pasado. Comenzó con un vaivén despacio y suave, para que se acostumbrara.

-Ahh….mas…..rápido…ahh.-dijo Hinata.

Itachi obedeció feliz, y aumento el ritmo del vaivén. Luego, las embestidas se hicieron mas salvajes; Itachi la embestía fuertemente, haciéndole sentir el placer a la ojiblanca que gemía fuertemente.

-Ahh…..Itachi…ahh!.-grito la ojiblanca al alcanzar el climax.

-Ahh…..-se quejo Itachi al salir de ella y acabar en su cama, no quería dejar embarazada a la ojiblanca.

-Te amo.-dijo Hinata aun debajo de el, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, de nuevo.

-Yo igual, te amo.-dijo el Uchiha besándola con cariño, un beso con todo el amor que le tenia.

Ambos se acomodaron en la cama, Hinata recostada de un lado e Itachi abrazándola por atrás; ambos cubiertos por una sabana. Y así durmieron toda la noche.

Continuara………


	9. La sorprise de Sasuke xD

Ambos se acomodaron en la cama, Hinata recostada de un lado e Itachi abrazándola por atrás; ambos cubiertos por una sabana. Y así durmieron toda la noche.

-La sorprise de Sasuke xD

Prov. Itachi. (narrado por Itachi xD)

Me desperté con un poco de dolor de cabeza, quise levantarme de la cama pero sentí algo encima mió. Era Hinata que se encontraba recostada en mi pecho, durmiendo. No me lo creí, ¿Lo hice con ella en la noche!? Pensé que era un sueño, hasta que pude verla. Desnuda frente a mí, su cuerpo es perfecto, sin ningún defecto.

Veo que empieza a abrir los ojos. Parece una niña cuando se los frota para poder ver; veo que se sonroja al comprobar que su cabeza esta recostada en mi pecho. Sube su cabeza un poco para poder verme a los ojos.

-Hola, hime.-le saludo, ella se sonroja.

-Hola.-susurra.

Tomo su pequeña cintura en mis manos para poder atraerla mas a mi y besar sus perfectos labios.

-Te divertiste anoche?.-le pregunto seductoramente, veo que se sonroja mucho, me encanta ese toque de ternura en su rostro.

La vuelvo a besar, sus labios son como una droga; a la cual me estoy haciendo adicto. Mis manos hacen que la coloque encima mío; empiezo a tocar su redondo y perfecto trasero, mientras la sigo besando.

-Ah!.-grita Hinata y se cubre con una sabana.

-Que hacen aquí idiotas!?.-grito yo muy enojado.

-Fue idea de Deidara-san!.-grito Madara asustado.

-Que!?, tu me dijiste que viniéramos!.-dijo Deidara.

-No es cierto Itachi-san!.-lloriqueaba Madara.-yo solo pasaba por tu puerta cuando vi que Deidara se acercaba con el abrigo de Hinata-chan para entregárselo y entramos y…y…. pues….

-Y que, idiota!?.-nose porque pregunte.

-Y…pues los vimos….jeje

5 minutos después…..

-No desvistes tratarlos así.-me dijo Hinata recostada alado mio.

-Se lo merecían, por mirones.-le respondí aun fastidiado.

-Eres muy malo.

-Y tu muy buena.-le dije volviendo a besar sus labios.

Lo que le hice a esos dos no lo olvidaran jamás, par de imbeciles.

Fin Prov. Itachi.

_En otro lugar, para ser mas específicos en la habitación de Sasuke en la mansión Uchiha, ubicada afrente de la mansión Hyuuga, ubicada en uno de los barrios mas elegantes de Japón, ubicado en un mundo…… jejej xD_

Prov. Sasuke.

Me encuentro mirando hacia la casa de Hinata, no había vuelto desde ayer a su casa. Le pregunte a Emma y me dijo que salio con Itachi y no ha vuelto. Ese pendejo……seguro que ya hizo lo que quería hacer……tsk.

Pensé en olvidar a Hinata. Ya que ella estaba mejor con Itachi; pero no puedo ni pensar en que ese imbecil solo se quería acostar con Hinata, siempre hace eso con todas las mujeres. Las enamora y a la primera semana las deja. Pero si le hace algo, le juro que lo mato.

-Sasuke-kun…-escucho esa voz que me irrita demasiado.

-que quieres, sakura?.

-ven aquí, me dice ella desde mi cama.

Es verdad, no es justo que olvide a Hinata con una perra como Sakura. Pero en la noche bebí demasiado con todos mis amigos y me desperté con ella en mi casa. Mis padres se fueron en un viaje de negocios, así que no hubo problemas. Pero ahora el problema es Sakura, les dirá a todos que lo hicimos y tendré que hacerme pasar por su novio aunque sea un buen rato. Talvez así olvide a Hinata……Hinata….. la mas bella de todas……..Diablos! la cosa es olvidarla no recordarla!

Pero no puedo olvidar a esa hermosa diosa, ese día cuando le confesé todo mi amor y no me correspondió; fui con Suigetsu a beber como desgraciado. Luego de borracho le confesé todo a Suigetsu y recuerdo que me dijo que esa clases de chicas no vale la pena; le di un buen golpe diciéndole que no vuelva a decir eso; y después me puse a llorar en su casa. Bueno, al menos eso fue lo que me contó Juugo, que también estuvo allí.

-Sasuke-kun.-la vuelvo a escuchar, y me doy cuenta de que le estoy haciendo el amor otra ves a Sakura. Mi vida se va haciendo más miserable….

Fin Prov. Sasuke.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Sasuke admitió que salía con Sakura, desde que Hinata lo hizo con Itachi, desde que Emma termino con Suigetsu ya que no lo amaba como el la amaba. Y el rubio hiperactivo engañador de chicas (ajjaja) se consiguió otra novia, llamada Kirio; una chica un poco extrovertida, con el pelo hasta los hombros color rojo claro, con los ojos violetas oscuros.

Todos se sorprendieron al principio, pero después la situación se fue adaptando.

Un día, el grupo de Hinata quedo en reunirse para ensayar una canción; Naruto ya había vuelto a la banda como bajista. Estaban practicando hasta que Sakura llego y se sentó a ver como cantaba Hinata y Sasuke.

-Hinata, estas un poco desafinada.-dijo Sakura cuando pararon de tocar para tomar agua.

-" Que irritante!".-pensó Hinata.

Hinata le hizo una señal a Naruto para que se lleve a Sakura a hablar lejos. Cuando no hubo señales de Sakura, Hinata se acerco y tomo el brazo de Sasuke y lo llevo a su habitación; ya que estaban en la casa de la Hyuuga.

-Sasuke-kun, se que Sakura-chan es tu novia, pero ¿Por qué diablos la trajiste a la practica?.-pregunto Hinata enfadada.

-Pensé que seria bueno que MI NOVIA pudiese ver la practica del grupo de música de SU novio.-dijo Sasuke serio.

-Si, pero yo nunca he traído a Itachi a mirar la practica.

-Bueno, no es mi culpa.-dijo Sasuke levantándose para irse.

-Sasuke-kun, espera.-dijo Hinata tomándolo de un brazo.-Porque volviste con ella?, dime la verdad.

-Volví con ella porque es hermosa.

-Sasuke.-dijo Hinata seria mirándolo a los ojos.

-Bueno, volví con ella para olvidarme de ti, esta bien?.-dijo Sasuke fastidiado.-feliz?

-Sasuke-kun….

-Ahora, déjame en paz.-dijo fríamente mientras salía por la puerta.

-Sasuke-kun…-susurro Hinata al borde del llanto.-"No, no llorare, pero me enoja que vuelva con Sakura".-penso la Hyuuga mientras volvía con los demás.

-Hinata, si quieres te puedo enseñar a cantar.-dijo Sakura superior.

-Ve a enseñarle a cantar a tu madre, pendeja.-dijo Hinata mirándola horrible.

-Pendeja tu, llorona!.-dijo Sakura mientras se le abalanzaba a Hinata.

-Sakura!.-gritaron todos al ver como Sakura empezaba a jalar de los pelos a Hinata.

-Suéltame, zorra!.-grito Hinata en el cuelo.

-Zorra serás tu!.-le grito Sakura golpeándola.

-Sakura, detente!.-dijo Sasuke tomándola de los brazos para alejarla.

-Esto fue tu culpa Sasuke-dijo Naruto ayudando a Hinata.-si no la hubieras traído, todo seria normal!

-Hmp.

-Ya Naruto-kun.-dijo bajo Hinata desde su lugar.-mejor damos por terminada esta práctica.

-Será mejor que te vayas, Ototo.-dijo Itachi apareciendo de la nada.

-Itachi-kun.-dijo Hinata abrazándolo.

-"Primero con Sasuke, y ahora Itachi, definitivamente es una zorra.".-pensaba Sakura tomando el brazo de Sasuke.-vamos, Sasuke-kun; no quiero estar con esta gente.

-Hmp.-fue lo único que dijo Sasuke; tomo su guitarra y se fue con Sakura.

-Estas bien, Hinata.-pregunto Itachi mirándola a los ojos.

-S-si…-dijo Hinata.

-Hinata-chan, nosotros nos vamos.-dijo Naruto junto con Kiba y Sai.

-Esta bien…..adios chicos….-dijo suavemente Hinata aun en los brazos de Itachi.

-Adios.-dijeron y se fueron.

-Itachi-kun, vamos a mi habitación por favor.-dijo sollozando Hinata.

-Ok, vamos.

Ambos subieron a la habitación de Hinata. Hinata se tumbo en la cama junto con Itachi. Ambos callados.

-Itachi-kun, estas enojado?.-pregunto Hinata observando el techo.

-No, porque habría de estarlo?.

-No lo se, es solo que….-se quedo pensando en que decirle.

-Es solo que, que?.-pregunto Itachi colocándose encima de ella; sin lastimarla.

-No, na-nada…-dijo sonrojada la Hyuuga.

-Hmp.

Itachi empezó a besarla de una manera tan tierna, Hinata rodeo el cuello e Itachi con sus brazos profundizando mas el beso. Una mano traviesa de Itachi se metió bajo la blusa de la ojiperla, tocando asi sus senos.

-Ahh…-gimió la ojiperla.

-Esta noche, tendremos un ensayo de la banda.-dijo el pelinegro entre besos.-Puedes ir?.

-S-si…..-dijo Hinata entre besos igual.

Itachi empezó a desabrochar los pantalones de la hyuuga cuando….

-Hinata!.-sonó la voz de un hombre que hizo que ambos se paralizaran.-ya llegue!.

-Padre…-susurro Hinata levantándose enseguida, se acomodo la ropa y miro a Itachi.-Espérame aquí.-le dijo y el solo asintió.

Hinata bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con Hiashi en la sala con sus maletas. Se saludaron normal y Hinata tomo las maletas de su padre y las subió a su habitación (de Hiashi-sama U.U) Hiashi se entro a tomar un baño; cosa que Hinata aprovecho para ir a su habitación y poder despedirse de Itachi.

-Entonces, te veré esta noche?.-pregunto Itachi ya en la puerta de la casa de Hinata.

-Si, pero; puede ir Emma, porque acaba de terminar con Suigetsu y esta medio deprimida.-dijo Hinata.

-Claro, le presento a mis amigos, que son solteros igual.

-Itachi-kun, no es por eso.-dijo sonrojada la Hyuuga.

-Esta bien, nos vemos, adios Hime.-dicho esto le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

-Te llamo!.-grito Hinata para que lo escuchara.

En la noche, en la residencia Uchiha.

-Sasuke, necesitamos hablar.-dijo Itachi entrando a la habitación de su hermano menor.

-Que es lo que quieres?.-pregunto el Uchiha menor desde su computadora.

-Mírame.-le dijo el mayor. Sasuke se volcó y recibió un golpe en la mejilla departe de Itachi.-Que es lo que te sucede, imbecil?!

-Como vas que Sakura golpee a Hinata!? Ella es mas delicada que esa zorra!.-dijo Itachi enfadado.

-Que!?, y por eso me golpeas!?, estas loco; Sakura no es una zorra, Hinata es la zorra. Primero Naruto, luego ya lo hizo contigo…..-fue interrumpido por otro golpe.

-No vuelvas a decir que Hinata es una zorra, porque no lo es.-dijo fríamente Itachi.-No puedes decir que ella es una zorra, porque te gusta.

-No me gusta Hinata.-dijo serio Sasuke.

-Si te nota hermano, pero ella es mía; y si tu noviecita la vuelve a golpear, serás tu quien saldrá peor que ella.-le dijo el mayor saliendo de la habitación de su hermano.

-Hinata…..

Mientras que en la casa de la Hyuuga….

-Emma, no crees que vas algo…..atrevida?.-pregunto Hinata al ver el atuendo de la ojirojo.

-No, porque todo el tiempo que estuve con Suigetsu, no me dejaba vestir así. Pero ya le termine, y me vestiré como quiera.-dijo Emma mirándose al espejo.-y tu deberías usar esta blusa, pareces una monja así.

-Estas loca?; esta blusa es demasiado escotada.-dijo Hinata.

-Por eso, cautivaras a Itachi.

-Shh…..-le dijo Hinata.

-Ah, me olvidaba que tu padre ya volvió.

-Moshi moshi.-contesto la ojiperla su teléfono.-hai……en 5 minutos? Ok……adiós!

-Quien era?.-pregunto Emma mirándose al espejo.

-Itachi, ya esta en la esquina.-dijo Hinata mirando a su amiga.-Tu ropa sigue sin gustarme U_U

-Y la tuya igual.

-Bueno, vamos.-dijo Hinata saliendo de su habitación.

Ambas chicas bajaron tranquilas por las escaleras, Hinata le dijo a su padre que iría con Emma a ver una película. Ambas pelinegras salieron por la puerta y se dirigieron al auto de Itachi que las esperaba lejos de la casa de los Hyuugas.

-Parece una monja, no es cierto Itachi?.-pregunto Emma cuando subió al auto del Uchiha.

-Para mi se ve preciosa.-dijo Itachi sonriendo.

-Gracias.-murmuro la Hyuuga.

-Tsk, ya vámonos!.-dijo Emma.

Hinata llevaba puesto un pantalón blanco ajustado, una blusa manga corta con cuello, sin escote, color azul, un chaleco negro encima de la blusa, unas zapatillas tipo ballet color azul y su cabello suelto.

Emma llevaba puesto una calza larga color rojo, una falda negra con cadenas colgando, una blusa negra con un escote pronunciado y una calavera atrás, unas botas negras con detalles rojo y su cabello lo llevaba suelto con un moño a un lado color rojo.

Itachi llevaba un pantalón Jean ajustado con una camisa azul con el signo Uchiha atrás, unos converse blancos y su pelo normal.

-Que mansión mas grande!.-dijo Emma al ver la casa de Pein.-es hasta mas grande que tu casa Hinata!.

-Ni tanto.-bromeo Itachi abriendo las puertas.

-Mi casa no es tan grande.-dijo Hinata.

-Pero esta es enorme!.-dijo dando saltitos la ojirojo.

-Si te gusta de afuera, te encantara lo de adentro.-dijo Itachi.

-Wow!

El Uchiha condujo a ambas chicas al interior de la casa, donde cierta persona empezó a tocar todo. Los tres se dirijeron al salón de practica, donde se encontraban todos los Akatsuki´s. Todos conocieron a Emma, y a Tobi le cayo excelente, igual que a Deidara.

A la ojirojo le pareció excelente la música que tocaban los Akatsuki´s. En eso Pein les comenta de un concurso de bandas que se llevara acabo en 1 semana, les dice que Hinata podría inscribir a su banda, para que compitan contra ellos.

Hinata lo pensó y decidió que ya era hora de que alguien los escuchase y compitieran contra algo.

Así que al día siguiente, Hinata los llamo a todos y les comunico del concurso, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se pusieron a practicar.

Continuara……

Ahí…!!! Hola!!! Ejjeje como estan?? n_n espero que bien!! Bueno, ya les deje la conti!! Wiii ejejje

El anterior capi estuvo como que hot jejeje xD pero yaah, oigan como se acerca navidad y año nuevo! Abran capis con muchas sorpresas jejeje mi regalo para ustedes ok? n//n

Y bueno…..eso nomas ejej

Los veo pronto!! Byeee..!!!!


	10. Una navidad extraña

Así que al día siguiente, Hinata los llamo a todos y les comunico del concurso, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se pusieron a practicar.

-La extraña navidad.

Todos se encontraban en los estudios Yoshida; el lugar donde se iba a realizar la batalla de bandas. Pero nadie se esperaba que Sakura apareciera con su propia banda, y mas si ella era la guitarrista!.

-Es solo que quiero demostrarle a Hinata que mi banda ganara el concurso!.-fueron las palabras que empleo Sakura cuando llego.

Hinata no reacciono a sus palabras, porque alguien como Sakura Haruno no puede ganar algo asi si no han tenido presentaciones o algo que los sociabilice a ella y su banda. La cual estaba conformada por Karin, Ino, Tayuya, Sakura y Matsuri.

Pero al final del concurso gano la banda de Itachi, con una canción llamada What´s up people (de Maximum the hormona xD) y en segundo lugar quedo la banda de Hinata, con el tema How you love me now (de Hey Monday!) y la banda de Sakura…..hem……toco Celos (de Fanny Lu jajaj).

Ya había pasado dos días desde ese suceso. Sakura se moría de la rabia contra Hinata. Sasuke ya se estaba hartando de la pelirosa, a cada lugar que iban, Sakura solo hablaba de Hinata; o sino solo hablaba de cosas sin importancias.

Por otra parte, Emma salía con Sasori. El plan de Hinata era que ellos sean pareja, ya que ambos se ven súper lindos juntos. Itachi pensaba que era un plan ridículo, ya que a Sasori no le gustaban las pelinegras.

En fin, todo Japon se encontraba cubierto bajo un manto blanco; estaba nevando. Las personas se encontraban comprando regalos y todo lo necesario para aquella noche, la noche de navidad.

Hinata y Emma se encontraban cocinando la cena en la cocina de la mansión de Pain.

-Chicas, les traje mas verduras.-dijo Konan apareciendo por la puerta con dos bolsas en las manos.

-Gracias, Konan-san.-agradeció Hinata.

-Deidara y Sasori salieron a comprar las bebidas. Itachi y Kisame salieron a ver unos papeles de nose que cosa. Hidan y Kakuzo fueron a cobrar un dinero. Pain esta en su oficina y Tobi……..nose donde esta.-informo Konan.-Necesitan algo?

-No, ya estamos terminando, gracias.-dijo Hinata.

Dicho eso Konan se retiro a su habitación.

Ya eran las 7:30 de la noche y Hinata y Emma estaban acomodando el comedor. Los akatsuki ivan llegando uno a uno. Tobio quería que Hidan se vista de Papa noel pero solo logro que le diera un buen golpe en la cabeza. Deidara tomo a un Tobi semiinconsciente y lo vistió a el de Santa Claus. Tobi despertó a las 10:30 y todos ya estaban cenando.

-Esta comida esta deliciosa!.-dijo Deidara.

-Si, unas felicitaciones a las cocineras!.-dijo Hidan.

-Arigatou.-respondieron Hinata y Emma.

-Porque están comiendo sin Tobi!.-exclamo el ya disfrazado de Santa Claus.-Si Tobi es un niño bueno!

-Por que eres un niño bueno te vestimos de Santa!.-dijo Kisame.

-Si, y como soy un niño bueno y también soy Santa, les traje regalos!.-dijo Tobi sacando una gran bolsa de regalos de su espalda.

Todos se sorprendieron, nadie sabia de donde mierda había sacado Tobi una bolsa llena de regalos. Tobi fue dando de uno en uno un regalo. Deidara recibió una plancha para el pelo; Sasori una muñeca de porcelana, Kisame una pecera, Itachi una espada de colección de Stars words, Kakuzu una villetera, Hidan una navaja, Donan 100 hojas de papel para sus origamis y Pain solo carbon (xD).

-Tobi!.-grito Deidara antes de perseguir a Tobi por toda la mansión.

-Tranquilo, Deidara-sempai!.-gritaba Tobi huyendo del rubio.

Llegaron las 12 y todos brindaron con una copa de vino. Deidara ya había golpeado a Tobi, y Tobi había recibido un regalo de Hinata, una mascara naranja con un agujero para su ojo; como en la serie.

-Feliz navidad Hinata.-le susurro Itachi a la Hyuuga, mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la atraía a el.

-Igual a ti, Itachi-kun.-dijo sonrojada la ojiperla colocando sus delicados brazos alrededor del cuello de el.

-Ven, vamos afuera.-dijo Itachi guiándola hacia el jardín.-Hinata, mañana tengo que viajar.-dijo tomando asiento en una banca.

-Porque vas a viajar?.-pregunto Hinata sentándose alado de el.

-Por viajes de negocios, ya que soy el heredero de la empresa Uchiha, tengo que viajar seguido.

-Y cuando vuelves?.

-No lo se, tal vez en dos semanas.-dijo el Uchiha acariciando su mejilla.

-Pero no pasaremos año nuevo juntos….

-Hinata…..

Itachi fue acercándose al rostro de la Hyuuga, para lograr rozar sus labios. El beso fue corto y pausado, pero luego fue tornándose en un beso apasionado. Las manos de Itachi bajaron hasta la cintura de Hinata. Los pequeños brazos de Hinata lo abrazaron.

-Itachi….ahi que volver.-dijo Hinata entre besos.

-Que esperen.-dijo Itachi empezando a besar su cuello.

-Ahh….-gimio de sorpresa la ojiperla.

-Ustedes dos dejen de follar y entren, que va a llover pronto!.-dijo Kisame acercándose a ellos.

-Kisame-san…..-susurro Hinata sonrojándose violentamente.

-Hmp.

Los tres entraron adentro y siguieron celebrando la navidad con todos.

Mientras que en la casa Uchiha, Sasuke se encontraba solo tomando un baso de leche mirando la tele cuando sono el timbre.

-Feliz navidad Sasuke-kun!-dijo Sakura abrazándolo y besando sus labios.

-Sakura, vete.-dijo fríamente Sasuke.

-Que?, pero porque?.

-Quiero estar solo, vete!.-dijo el soltando el agarre de Sakura.

-Pero Sasuke, soy tu novia y quiero pasar esta navidad contigo!.

-Pero yo no, y que me importa que seas mi novia!.

-Estas bebiendo, Sasuke?.-pregunto Sakura entrando a la sala de estar de Sasuke.-Sabia que estabas bebiendo!.

-Eso es leche.-dijo Sasuke recostado en el marco de la puerta.-Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza, así que te puedes retirar?.

Sakura indignada no tubo otra opción mas que irse, no queria hacer enfadar mas al Uchiha.

Sasuke tenia un horrible dolor de cabeza, odiaba a Sakura, odiaba su voz irritante, odiaba la navidad. La navidad para el no significaba nada, ya que de pequeño sus navidades fueron horribles, nunca le regalaban nada ya que sus padres iban de viaje de negocios, e Itachi salía con sus amigos y volvia tarde. El nunca creyó en Santa, ya que nunca armaba su árbol de navidad.

Todas esas cosas eran tontas para el, ¡Porque hacer un gran arbol de navidad bien ordenado con bolitas y muñecos, y volverlo a desarmas en un mes?, era estupido. Con esos pensamientos, el azabache se fue a su recamara y se recostó en su cama. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo el rubio en esos momentos. O que estaría haciendo SU Hinata.

-"Tsk, como si me importara".-penso molesto, tenia decidido olvidar a aquella Hyuuga que lo volvía loco.

Y haci pasaron la navidad todos, recibiendo regalos y algunos durmiendo, esperando a que sea otro dia.

* * *

-Itachi-kun, espero que vuelvas pronto.-dijo Hinata abrazada al pelinegro.

-Yo también espero eso, Hinata.-dijo Itachi besando su frente.

-El vuelo 25786 destino a Miami, por favor abordar el avión.-dijo una voz por el parlante.

-Hinata, ese es mi vuelo.-dijo Itachi separándose un poco de la pelinegra.

-Itachi.-susurro Hinata rozando los labios dulces de Itachi.-Espero me mandes un e-mail.

-Claro que lo are, pequeña.-dijo Itachi abrazándola con cariño.-Te amo.

-Yo también, Itachi.-dijo Hinata correspondiendo su abrazo.

-Última llamada para el vuelo con destino a Miami.

-Bueno Hinata, adiós.-dijo Itachi tomando su mentón.

-A-adiós Itachi.-susurro ella.

Ambos se separaron, e Itachi empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del avión. Hinata se froto los ojos para no llorar, sentía algo en su pecho, como si algo malo pasara. No le dio importancia y se coloco su abrigo, estaba nevando demasiado y hacia mucho frió.

* * *

-Hasta que por fin llegas.-dijo una voz femenina sentada en un asiento.

-Ya sabes.-dijo una voz masculina.

-No será por esa niña?.

-No, como crees mi amor, tu eres la única.-dijo la voz masculina mientras besaba a la mujer.

-I-itachi, estamos en un avión.-dijo la mujer mientras tomaba la mano del pelinegro que estaba debajo de su blusa.

-Me da igual, Akane.-decia Itachi entre besos.

-mmm Itachi….ahh..

* * *

-Maldicion!.-dijo Hinata mientras esperaba un móvil a las afueras del aeropuerto.

-Hinata-chan, que haces aquí parada?.-dijo un rubio mientras estacionaba su auto.

-Naruto-kun?.-pregunto la Hyuuga observando los ojos azules del rubio.-Yo…..espero un taxi…..

-Ha, pero yo te llevo! Dattebayo!.-dijo el Kitsune.-ven sube!

-Esta bien.

Ambos se dirijeron a la casa de la Hyuuga. Naruto la dejo sana y salva y se fue. Hinata entro a su hogar, encontrándose con Emma durmiendo en el sofá. No quiso despertarla y subió a su habitación. Se baño y se vistió cómoda; un pantalón plomo con una blusa manga larga roja y unas botas negras. Se peino su largo cabellos en dos coletas baja y se dirigió a la cocina, tomo un baso de leche con galletas y volvió a la sala, Emma estaba hablando por telefono.

-Si, esta bien, adiós Sasori.-dijo colgando su celular.-Hinata-chan, quieres salir de compras?.

-Para que?.-pregunto la ojiperla sentándose.

-Para comprar ropa? Jaja. Además, voy a salir en la noche con Sasori y necesito algo nuevo!.

-Emma, no pierdes el tiempo!.-dijo Hinata golpeándole su brazo.

-No me golpees!.-dijo Emma levantándose, subió y se puso unos vans negros.-vamos!

-Vamos.-dijo Hinata tomando su abrigo negro y saliendo por la puerta.

* * *

-"Hinata………. Su piel es igual a la nieve, blanca y delicada".-pensaba Sasuke mirando por la ventana.-"Ese imbecil ya se fue de viaje, así que se quedara sola……."-pensaba sonriendo de lado.-No, que estas pensando Sasuke, si Itachi se enterara, no sobreviviría.-dijo desasiéndose de esos pensamientos malos.

La vio salir de su casa con Emma, ambas subieron al auto de la Hyuuga y salieron. No pudo evitar la gran curiosidad y llamo a su amigo Suigetsu. Tomo una chamarra azul y salio con su auto.

-No puedo evitarlo, Hinata.-dijo Sasuke subiendo el volumen a su música.

Continuara……..

Nee, Hola!! N_n

Siento muuuuucho la tardanza!! Lo juro!

Mi comp. No servia!! Haci que lo ise cortito!!

Una amiga me dio la idea de lo de Itachi xD

Y espero hos guste! En el otro capi respondo rewiews! Ok?

Sayo!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

………..

-Hinata-chan!, eso te queda divino!.-chillo Emma al ver a la Hyuuga.

-Tu crees?- pregunto sonrojada.

-Pero claro!, ese vestido te hace ver divina!.-dijo Emma.

-Arigatou. n_n

-Mejor si te vas con eso puesto!

-Pero hace frio.

-Aver, ponte esto.-dijo la ojirojo dandole un poco mas de ropa.-y encima el vestido.

-Ashh.

-Ne, Sasuke, a que vinimos a este centro copmercial?.-pregunto Suigetsu mirando el periodico que llevaba enfrente.

-No necesito darte explicaciones.-dijo Sasuke leyendo el peridodico igual.

-Y entonces me explicas porque llevamos gafas de sol y gorras, si ni siquiera hai sol!.

-Hmph.

-Bueno chau.-dijo Suigetsu.

-Suigetsu.-llamo Sasuke.-Mira, es tu ex.

-He?!.-dijo Suigetsu para volcarse y ver a Emma salir de una tienda junto con Hinata.-Ne, ya se porque me trajiste y vestirme asi. Era para espiar a la novia de tu hermano!

-Hmph.

* * *

-Me da miedo este lugar.

-Porfavor, es solo una sala de juegos.

-Pero ahí mucha gente, y se ve que son de pandilla.

-Hinata-chan, yo estuve en una pandilla, y son re buena onda, ademas conozco a algunos n_n

-….-

Ambas pelinegras entraron a una sala de juegos, habia mucha gente, la mayoria hombres. Hinata llevaba puesto el vestido que Emma le escogio; que era de color negro hasta mas arriba de las rodillas, tenia unas medias largas color rojo, sus botas negras y su gran abrigo negros. Todos la mirabana de pies a cabeza.

-Ne, Sasuke, vamos a jugar plastation! n_n

-Suigetsu, callate! No vinimos a eso.-dijo Sasuke acomodándose las gafas.

-Mira, alla esta Hinata-chan!.-dijo el cara de pez apuntando a la Hyuuga sentada tomando una coca-cola.

-Ten, ve a jugar algo.-dijo Sasuke dandole dinero a Suigetsu.

-Gracias!.-dijo este y se fue corriendo.

Sasuke se acerco silenciosamente a la peliazul; se sento en una silla junto a ella y pidio una coca-cola igual.

-Sasuke-kun?.-pregunto Hinata.

-Hinata-chan?.-pregunto quitándose las gafas negras.

-Que haces aquí?.

-Vine a acompañar a Suigetsu.-dijo Sasuke mirando hacia otro lado. (que discimule el de el xD).

-Ah.-dijo Hinata, saco una caja bien chica del bolsillo de su abrigo.-Quieres?.-le pregunto a Sasuke .

-Desde cuando fumas?.-pregunto enfadado el Uchiha.

-Desde hace un tiempo.

-No deberias hacerlo.-dijo quitándole el cigarro de las manos.-el te enseño?.

-…-La hyuuga no dijo nada.-devuelvemelo.

-No.

-Sasuke.-dijo seria.

-Hmp.

-tengo mas.-dijo sacando otro de su bolsillo.

-Este te mata Hinata.

-No, me quita el dolor de cabeza.

-Porque le haces caso, el te lastimara.-dijo funciendo el seño.

-Si vinistes para hacerme sentir mal, vete.-dijo Hinata triste.

-Hinata, desde que estas con Itachi de has vuelto muy distante conmigo.

-Sasuke……-suspiro Hinata.

-Antes tu no fumabas.

-Esto fue decisión mia, Itachi-kun no tiene nada que ver.

-Pero el te ha cambiado.-dijo Sasuke tomandola de la cintura.-Hinata, yo se que el te ara algo.

-Sasuke, sueltame……

-Sasuke-san, que le hace a Hinata-chan?.-pregunto la pelinegra.

-Emma-chan….

-Hmp.-bufo Sasuke y la solto.

-Sasuke, vamos, tengo cosas que hacer!.-dijo Suigetsu.

-Vamos.-dijo irritado el pelinegro saliendo de aquel lugar.

-Hinata, porque estas fumando?.-pregunto preocupada su amiga.

-"Sasuke-kun……..Itachi-san…."-penso la ojiblanca levantandose de su asiento, aun recordaba como cayo en el visio del cigarro….

Flash back…

Se encontraba sentada en la sala de la mansión de Pain, todos estaban sentados a su alrededor. No podia aguantar el humo de los cigarrilos de todos, le producia una tos muy fuerte.

-Hinata-chan , porque no tomas uno?.-pregunto Deidara.

-No, gracias. n_n

-Anda, toma uno.-dijo Hidan.

-Kakuzo-san, no va a obligar a Hinata-san a ser una visiosa como ustedes!.-dijo Tobi.

-callate invesil!

-callate tu, Deidara-baka!.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo……-dijo Kisame.

Y asi todos empezaron una revuelta por si Hinata tomaba un cigarro o no. Hasta que la Hyuuga se canso y tomo uno, lo prendio y lo probo.

-Ohh Hinata esta fumando!.-dijeron todos.

-Sabe bien n_n.-exclamo Hinata.

-ajajajajja

Fin flash back.

-Hinata-chan, estas muy distraida.-dijo Emma caminando al lado de su amiga.

-Emma-chan, estoy muy cansada.-dijo Hinata.

-Y yo tengo hambre, pero que le vamos a hacer.

-Y que paso anoche con Sasori-san?.

-Kyaaaaaaaa!!

-Que te pasa?.-pregunto asustada la peliazul.

-Nos dimos nuestro primer beso!

-Wow, que lindo!.

-Sii, estoy muy feliz!.-dijo entusiasmada.

Ambas chicas se encontraban caminando, aunque estaba nevando; ambas devian llegar a sus casa, que estaban cerca.

-Teme, que estas haciendo!.-pregunto un rubio interactivo.

-Nada que te importe, dobe.

-Pero te estas cortando!.

-Si, quieres probar igual?.-exclamo Sasuke.

-Hemm, no gracias, creo…..que usare la computadora.-dijo Naruto y se fue.

-Hmp.-bufo el Uchiha, tenia una navaja en su mano, y queria cortar un papel, pero no podia, ya que se resbalaba la navaja y lo cortaba a el.

-Sasuke, ya llege.

-Tsk, pensé que llegabas en ocho días mas.-dijo irritado el Uchiha menor.

-No, tuve que volver urgente a hacer unas cosas para otosan, y mi secretaria tubo que viajar conmigo igual.

-Akane? Si Hinata te encontrara con ella haciendo lo que no debes, se destruiría.-dijo Sasue.

-Hmph.-no dijo nada Itachi y se marcho.-"Ototo, no te metas donde no te importa….."

Continuara…….

Ahii!!! Holaa!!! Perdon, por no postear antes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

No tenia tiempo ni colaboración mental para la historia! ejejeje


	12. Chapter 12

-"Tengo que hablar con Itachi-san".-pensaba una ojiblanco caminando hacia la oficina del Uchiha.-"Lo que me dijo Emma no puede ser verdad…. Itachi, no puede estar…..con otra".

Hinats iba decidida a comprobar si lo que le habia dicho su amiga era verdad. ¿El Uchiha la estaria engañando?. Eso hizo recorda lo que le habia dichi Emma.

Flash back..

-Hinata, deja de comer tantas papas, vas a engordar.

-Pero…son tan ricas.-dijo Hinata comiendo.

-Agg!

Ambas chicas se encontraban en un restaurante de comida rapida. Luego de encontrar a Sasuke y a Suigetsu les dio hambre y fueron a comer.

-"Esta comida sabe horrible".-penso Emma al probar su plato.

Estaba aburrida, hace una semana que salia con sasori y ahora aparecia Suigetsu y la confundia. Agg no queria pensar en ello.

Miro hacia la ventana que daba a la calle de afuera y vio a una pareja besandose. Le recordo a sus tiempos con Suigetsu.

Al seguir mirando a la pareja besandose, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Itachi Uchiha!. Abrio los ojos sorprendida. Hinata la miro he iva a ver que miraba su amiga pero esta grito y se cayo al piso.

-Emma, que te pasa!.-pregunto Hinata ayudandola a levantarse.

-Hinata…-dijo Emma sentandose y volviendo a ver a la ventana.

-Que tanto miras?.-pregunto Hinata volcando.

-Nada!.-grito Emma y Hinata se volco rapidamente.

-A veces me asustas.-dijo Hinata tomando su café.

Emma observo a la chica que se encontraba con Itachi. Era alta, aproximadamente de la misma edad de Itachi, blanca, pelirroja y de ojos azules. Ambos subieron al auto de Itachi y se fueron. Emma no podia creerlo, si Hinata se enterara sufriria mucho.

Pero aun asi se lo dijo, ella por supuesto que no le creyo pero Emma le insistio tanto que Hinata empezo a dudar….. seria verdad? Ella lo comprovaria en la mañana.

Fin flash back.

Hinatase habia quedado horrorizada cuando entro a la oficina de Itachi. El se encontraba alli, haciendo suya a una mujer que no conocia ella. Itachi le decia que el la amaba, que ella era unica.

Hinata salio corriendo de aquel edificio, no lo podia soportar, esataba destruida.

Corrio y corrio hacia algun lugar lejos de la gente. Al llegar a un parque sin ningun alma se tumbo sobre la suave arena y empezo a llorar lo mas fuerte que pudo. Ella pensaba que Itachi solo la amaba a ella, pero no era asi, el tenia aotra; como dijo Emma.

-Porque…?.-se preguntaba secándose las lagrimas.

-Porque hai tanto trafico?.-se preguntaba un pelinegro fastidiado por el trafico.

Llevaba horas queriendo llegar hacia su casa, pero el trafico no lo dejaba. Tomo un atajo, aunque no sabia a donde conducía. Llego hacia unas casas pequeñas, y al parecer bastante pobres.

-"Donde estoy?, lo que me faltaba, perderme. Mierda!"

Decidió bajarse a ir a buscar a alguien que lo ayude. Pero no encontró a nadie. Desesperado, se dirigió a un parque cercano a ver si allí se encontraba alguien.

-Excelente.- Dijo cuando vio a una persona de espaldas recostada en la arena.- Hey, disculpe…..eh?.-decía móviendole el braso.

-Sasuke-kun?.-dijo Hinata despertando.

-Hinata?.-pregunto Sasuke preocupado.

Sasuke la logro levantar en brazos y la llevo hacia su auto. Allí Hinata le contó todo lo de Itachi. El al escucharle le hirvió la sangre, mataría a su hermano.

Continuara…..

Hey, he tenido fallos en mi Internet, ahora estoy en la casa de una amiga y esto es lo poco que eh podido hacer!

Pero, si Dios quiere, pondré la conti pronto! :D


End file.
